


Tasting the Jungcock

by Baywyn



Category: 2PM (Band), EXO (Band), GOT7, K-pop, Monsta X (Band), SHINee, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Bad Jokes, Ball-Stretching, Bathroom Sex, Blasphemy, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jackson, Bottom Oh Sehun, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Butt Plugs, Creampie, Double Penetration, Feels, Filth, First Time Bottoming, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hurt Kim Taehyung | V, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Jealousy, Kim Namjoon | RM & Jackson Wang Are Best Friends, Light BDSM, Light Cock & Ball Torture, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marijuana, Mushrooms, My First Smut, Nipple Clamps, Open Relationships, Paddling, Partner Swapping, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom Jackson Wang, Power Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Relationship Issues, Rimming, Shamanism, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sounding, Therapy, Threesome - M/M/M, Tongue Piercings, Top Mark, Top Shin Hoseok | Wonho, Vampires, Water, Wax Play, almost-fisting, crack-porn, jealous tae, parallel sex scenes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-28 04:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 31,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14441289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baywyn/pseuds/Baywyn
Summary: Hi ya'll, if you've already made it this far, go ahead, feast your squishy eyeballs on thisserious literaturetasteful porn I've written - now corrected & expanded yay! I spelt Jungkook as Jeongkook and shall not be deterred from my dark path. This was originally meant to be 3 chapters.A great many dicks exist and Jeongkook takes 'em all - up his bum. He plays video-games and craves getting fisted but it never happens. Confused mess Taehyung meets the dashing lad. Namjoon and worldwide-handsome Jin are somewhere. I dunno.Jackson also gets introduced, for variety. He enjoys inserting things into other people's asses, who'd have thought, all while smoking the devil's salad and being blessed with a hawt, husky voice.Then someone gets jealous, yadda yadda yadda.Hoseok offers sex therapy, couples therapy too btw. Oh, and Wonho is smokin' hot.Buttsex ensues. Featuring an abundance of abysmal buttocks and randy spunk trumpets - ahem, and deep, layered characterisation, of course.The author apologises for the plot taking up time between the sex-scenes and for taking way too long between chapters.Yoongi and Jimin are in there too but I ran out of summary characters.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't recommend reading more than a few chapters at a time;)

Jeongkook was completely focused on the boy’s lips. They were forming words but none of them made it to his brain. "Excuse me!" someone behind him gave Jeongkook a slight nudge which finally snapped him out of it. "Sir?", the barista looked a bit annoyed when Jeongkook finally managed to shift his attention away from the lips and back to the eyes. Damn, it was hard not to get lost in those eyes. "What can I help you with today?" the barista tried again. _A few things came to mind._ "I'd just like a coffee, black, please." He pretended to be busy checking messages on his phone while the boy got to work. "That's three-thousand won please." Jeongkook struggled with his wallet for a few seconds until he managed to find three one-thousand won notes. The pale blonde barista waited patiently. Jeongkook accepted the cup graciously and already knew what name would be written on the cardboard. Jimin.

 

Jeongkook sat at the farthest table. He pulled his laptop out of his backpack and started to work on his university essay. In a moment of boredom, he turned the coffee cup slightly only to find the expected Jimin<3 written in tall handwriting on the cardboard. He tried hard not to get too excited about the lesser than three. _That might just be how he writes it. He's still new and might just experiment with what to write on the cups._ He tried to get a quick peek at the barista, only to have his eyes met and the boy winking with his tongue between his teeth. Jeongkook quickly looked back down at his computer. _That could mean anything._ A bit confused, Jeongkook picked back up where he left off. _It might mean he's interested in some Jungcock._ Jeongkook was shocked at where his imagination went and quickly pushed that thought aside. He contemplated other naming options and shot another quick glance to the barista who pushed his tongue against the inside of his cheeks and nodded in the direction of the bathroom. Jeongkooks face flushed instantly but he was able to shyly smile at Jimin. There weren't any customers to save him from dealing with this. Jeongkook tried his hardest not to start stress sweating profusely. _If he doesn't mean what I think he does..._ Jeongkook looked up again only to see Jimin using his hand to further help communicate his wishes, complimented by the tongue in cheek motions. Jeongkook felt helpless. He liked the barista but never was the guy to jump to second base so quickly. After giving a quick nod to Jimin to make the barista stop his unsubtle attempt at courtship before someone saw, he finished his coffee trying his best to calm down.

 

When he finally got up, he could see Jimin had already taken off his apron and was grinning at him from the counter. Jeongkook made his way to the counter while hoping none of the people around him were paying attention. There weren't many but Jeongkook still worried. While passing the counter, Jeongkook winked at Jimin, who was still standing behind the counter grinning way too much for Jeongkooks taste.

 

Jeongkook only had to wait a few seconds before the bathroom door was opened and Jimin, the guy Jeongkook was secretly pining over ever since he started working at the Starbucks, entered. The bathroom was otherwise empty. Jimin locked the door after him.

 

"So umm, hi! I'm Jeongkook."

Jimin took a step closer.

"Nice to meet you. Are y-"

Before Jeongkook could finish, Jimins lips already met his. They were soft, wet and very kissable. Jeongkook gave in which caused Jimin to push his tongue to meet Jeongkooks. They made out a while before Jimins hand wandered up Jeongkooks shirt, basically feeling the younger up. Jeongkook pulled away from the kiss and pulled off his shirt. His well-built body was glorious for Jimin to behold. "Fuck, you're hot!"

"Thanks, I only started working out a while ago." Jeongkook muttered timidly before pulling Jimin back by his waist and smelling his neck. Jimin had an awesome smell. Jimin giggled and slipped his hands into the back of Jeongkooks pants and pulled the boy closer. While Jeongkook felt something hard against his -- he hadn't had time to rename it, Jungcock. They went back to making out. Jungkook gathered his courage and did his best pulling up the other guy's shirt only to find rock-hard abs underneath.

"Can I?"

"Sure."

Jungkook went lowered himself to Jimins crotch and tugged on zipper until it moved while Jimin took his shirt off. _Stuck zippers are the worst._

 

Jimins dick was standing out of his pants and poking Jeongkook in his face, who gave it a playful kiss before letting his tongue circle the head. Jimin shuddered, "Yeah." Jeongkook said something but had his mouth full and only muffled sounds made it through the wet sucking noises. After a short while Jeongkook came back up and Jimin could taste himself when he went in for some more tongue-on-tongue action. Jeongkook jerked Jimin off with one head while the other hugged the of Jimins head, pulling him in. Jimin resumed his groping of the younger’s arms and ass. Jeongkook had pretty big arms which were a total turn-on for Jimin.

 

Jeongkook felt something warm entering his underwear and Jimin unzipped his pants a few seconds later. Jeongkooks dick stood at full attention. Jimin started kissing and licking Jeongkooks earlobes and then went further down just to slightly bite youngers nipple. Jeongkook let out a suppressed groan. After Jimin finished making out with Jeongkooks collarbones, he pushed Jeongkook arms up and licked Jeongkooks armpits. They smelled slightly sweaty but otherwise great. Jimin inhaled deeply.

 

Jeongkook pushed Jimin down. Jimin teased the boy a bit more by licking his balls but finally, his wet mouth took in Jeongkooks dick. It felt warm and Jeongkook let out another groan. Jimin was amazing at blowing. He licked the sides of the shaft up and down but went back to his normal enthusiastic sucking after a few times. Jimin tore Jeongkooks pants down. Jeongkook felt a few seconds of pain when a wet finger entered him. Jimin looked at him sheepishly with Jungkooks dick still in his mouth.

 

Jeongkook felt more and more pressure building. Jimin pulled out his finger and lubricated a second one. Jeongkook felt a bit of pressure and both fingers found their way into him. It didn't feel painful this time as Jimin had already loosened him up a bit.

"You're not gonna fuck me here, right?" Jeongkook asked and Jimin shook his head, dick still in mouth.

 

Jimin went back to expertly sucking and Jeongkook couldn't hold on much longer. He felt hot pressure building and came into Jimins mouth a few seconds later. His knees trembles slightly and he let out a satisfied groan a bit more audible than the last few.

 

Jeongkook looked at Jimin. He swallowed and licked his lips. Then he went back to kissing Jeongkook. Jeongkook muttered "That was great" under his breath and went down on Jimin. He took a bit longer. Jeongkook contemplated using his fingers in the way Jimin has when he heard the boy moan and something hot entered his mouth. More and more. Jeongkook had to swallow in-between. When Jimin finished coming, Jeongkook zipped the fly back up and gave Jimin a quick kiss. "We should do this again."

Jimin still looked a bit out of it but then replied.

"Yeah, sure, let's. Wait, lemme give you my number. I have a friend if you're interested in someone joining." Jimin handed him his business card and put his shirt back on.

"Thanks, might take you up on that offer. But maybe somewhere a bit more comfortable next time. You go out first. That should be less suspicious, and customers might be waiting. "

"Ok, see you later." Jimin gave Jeongkook a wink while leaving the bathroom with Jeongkook still mostly naked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More porn

Jeongkook jerked awake to the ringing of his old-school alarm clock. He stumbled out of bed a few minutes later and made his way to his closet. He didn't have much to wear, his part-time job as a gaming guru didn't exactly make a lot of money, but he slipped into acceptable attire and made breakfast. His phone made the typical Kakaotalk sound and he already knew who it would be. Jimins profile pic with his cat seemed way to pure. He read the message: "Hi, it's me<3".

Jeongkook quickly replied "Hi Jimin<3" and because he was a mostly aromantic ~~hoe~~ almost-still-teenage with hormone issues, "About the threesome, does the offer still stand?"

 

Jimin slurped his breakfast ramen. A few seconds later Jimin answered "Sure, lemme just check with Tae."

Jeongkook went back to eating more of the nutritious meal.

"Tae'd be up for it."

"Great!"

 

Jeongkook was scrolling around grindr, wondering what torso might help him take care of his daily urges. _How did my one encounter with Jimin make me this sex-craved. Hookups never were my thing._ He absentmindedly scrolled further down. That's when he saw the perfect torso. Putting a picture with a face on grindr was rare in Korea. Profiles with faces usually belonged to foreigners. That rare.

Anyway, he was busy pinching his fingers on the screen to further inspect the guy’s nipples. They were gorgeous. The guy’s profile name read "August_D^^", but Jeongkooks pure mind didn't catch on to the dick joke that could be made if one were into such things.

 

"10 inches."

 

Jeongkook wasn't sure if he was lying, but the dick-pic gave August_D^^ some leverage. It was common to ask for nudes before asking to get a picture of a guy’s face. Jeongkook tried to get the best angle of his erection to send back. He found one after a while. Unlike the other, Jeongkook didn't have an album of nudes prepared on his phone.

"Just kidding, more like 7 or 8."

 

Jeongkook was a bit irritated but somewhat relieved. He wasn't sure his hole could take 10 inches without thorough preparation.

 

"Sounds more manageable. Wanna meet?"

 

It took him almost an hour to get his officetel to look less like the aftermath of multiple late-night house parties. After cleaning, it looked almost like a normal apartment, if there weren't posters of boyband members he found cute plastered most of his wall real-estate. Jeongkook went on to manscaping. _I could try the treasure-trail thing._

 

His doorbell rang just as he finished the enema. He was naked but decided to take the risk and open the door since he knew it would be August_D^^.

It wasn't. A red-faced Jeongkook muttered something about it being a dare, but a confused mailman just pushed a package in the young man's hands and turned on his heels to walk away. It didn't help that Jeongkooks inner exhibitionist decided the mailman deserved to know that Jeongkook found him mildly attractive.

 

He went back inside to check with August_D^^ on how much longer he would have to wait.

 

"I'll be right up. Tight spaces freak me out. Taking the stairs."

 

Jeongkook, dressed this time, opened the door just to find one of the most handsome men he ever layed eyes on standing on the other side. He had a slight arrogance to him, but Jeongkook didn't care. The man's dark eyes captivated him and his dark hair framed his face perfectly. He also had one of the must kissable but mischievous mouths. He wasn't as built as Jeongkook, but athletic nonetheless.

 

"Hey there, hot stuff, I'm Yoongi."

 

Jeongkook was already undressing him in his mind.

 

"Hi Yoongi, I'm Jeongkook, nice to meet you. Come in."

 

The guy, who Jeongkook estimated to be slightly older than himself, took his shoes off by stepping on the heels and instantly planted one on Jeongkook.

 

"Wanna get right to it?"

 

Jeongkook nodded.

 

Before he knew what was happening, the older had pushed Jeongkook against the wall and was making sweet love to the Jung-mouth. Jeongkook tasted the man's mouth but suddenly noticed something metal clicking against his teeth. He pulled back.

 

"Do you have-"

 

"Yeah"

 

Yoongi stuck out his tongue. He had a barbell through the middle.

 

"Most guys really like it." Yoongi winked. 

 

Jeongkook laughed "I can imagine."

 

"You will know how amazing it feels soon enough."

 

Jeongkook wasn't one for dragging things out and quickly took off his pullover. Yoongi whistled in agreement. Jeongkook let out a shy laugh. Yoongi grinned playfully before grabbing both of Jeongkooks cute nipples and twisting them slightly. "Ow!" Jeongkook pulled Yoongi back in and they continued making out. Yoongi slowly stroked Jeongkooks considerable arms and the younger honestly enjoyed the attention. Jeongkook enjoyed playing with the barbell. Yoongi grinned before tearing himself away from the youngers embrace just to take off his own shirt. He leaned back in and Jeongkook went for Yoongies collar bones, wetly tracing their shape with his tongue. Yoongi was two steps ahead of him and fumbled with his zipper. He almost made a purring sound when Jeongkook nibbled at his nipple. Yoongies right nipple was pierced, a ring hanging from it. Jeongkook lightly pulled on it which caused the older to gasp and grown. 

"Tug harder!" Yoongi was slightly masochistic. Jeongkook did as the other requested and the man made a guttural sound and groaned in pleasure. All the while Jeongkook was slowly stroking Yoongis sizable dick. "I wanna suck you so bad." 

 

Yoongi granted the boys request as he pushed Jeongkooks head down to allow the youngers mouth better access to his hard-on. Jeongkook grinned slyly and greedily gobbled up the older man's length, deepthroating it like a pro. Yoongi was able to make out "you taste so good" between the wet suction sounds. He ruffled the youngers hair and gripped it. He unceremoniously set about mouth-fucking the boy. Jeongkook withdrew and coughed a bit.

"You're leaking," Jeongkook shot Yoongi a mischevious look before leaning in and taking care of the precum with a flick of his tongue. Jeongkook led them to his bed, lying down on his back. Yoongi moved on top of him for some more face-sucking.

 

Yoongi licked down the boy’s torso, drawing circles around the others nipples. Jeongkook was rock-hard and horny as fuck. When Yoongi made it to the boy’s dick at last, Jeongkook was pretty sure he'd come right then and there. Yoongis barbell pushed into the slit and circled the head multiple times causing Jeongkook to lose all his senses. Jeongkooks grabbed the bedsheets on both of sides, bending his head back. Yoongi released the Jungcock with an audible plop. Soon after, Yoongi had 4 digits in the boy who groaned in ecstasy and kept asking for Yoongi to finally get on with it. Yoongi secretly thought if he could risk putting in one more before Jeongkook interrupted him, "if you're not gonna put your dick in my ass right now-".

 

Yoongi pushed in. Jeongkook gasped throwing his head to the side. Yoongi felt the tight, warm and wet inside of the others hole and leaned down to kiss him while slowly thrusting deeper. Jeongkook had his eyes shut. He was still adjusting to having something not finger-length in him. He returned the affection.

 

"Can I go deep?"

 

"Yeah"

 

Jeongkook did his best to look confident still trying to get used it. Yoongi trust in deep. Jeongkook whimpered slightly. Yoongi thrust in a second time. Harder. He hit the youngers prostate. Jeongkook scream-groaned. "Yes, more, there!"

 

Jeongkook felt great. He closed his eyes and saw firework exploding, completely giving himself to Yoongi. He felt Yoongi starting to jerk his cock while Jeongkook absentmindedly played with his nipples. "Go harder, hyung". When he opened his eyes a few minutes later, he was close to coming. He saw the other sweat-drenched and panting, basically ploughing his ass. And because Jeongkook was a pervert, he moved his head to see better.

 

Yoongi leaned back in "I'm gonna-". "Me too. Come inside of me please." Jeongkook interrupted him before kissing him. Yoongi pushed Jeongkooks hand away from the Jeongcock "Let me," he started stroking it. A few strokes later Jeongkook shot streams of cum onto his face, chest, and groaned. Yoongi made a gutteral sound and Jeongkook could feel hot liquid pumping into his loosened hole. Be loved that feeling. Yoongi collapsed onto the boy. He started licking the cum off Jeongkook and kissed him again.

 

They lay there for a while until Yoongi drifted to sleep - dick still in Jeongkook.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More butt-sex ;)

"This is Tae," Jimin announced while he pointed at the sinfully good-looking, platinum-blonde man behind him for whom Jeongkook would've done anything to get him into bed. Honestly, he might have even wanted something more with him, but his track-record of previous relationships stopped him from following that trail of thought for more than a few seconds. He was wearing ripped jeans, a matching white t-shirt, - Jeongkook couldn't keep himself from stealing a quick glance of the guy's nipples through the torn-up fabric - and a way too expensive Gucci jacket.

 

"We also brought food," Jimin held a bag of what looked like a whole shelf worth of convenience store food.

 

"Hey, Jeongkook." Jeongkook, still lost in thought, skipped straight to thinking of how he could lock down the man he knew nothing about down after he heard his voice for the first time.

 

"Hey." Jeongkook winked at him and flashed a rabbit-toothed grin. _Take me, now!_

 

Jimin had to endure the both of them making googly eyes at each other through the whole meal sitting on Jeongkooks couch. It was disgusting, sticky, and way too sweet. Jimin felt his teeth rot as Jeongkook wiped Tae's lip, even though it was clean. When Tae started feeding Jeongkook, who kept dropping things and picking them back up showing off his remarkable behind, Jimin had to keep himself from finger-gunning his ass. Jeongkook, who was turning into a more desperate hoe by the minute, dropped his chopsticks for the third time. "Oh no!" He let out one of those fake sweet laughs and shoved his ass into Taehyungs face for the - Jimin lost count - time. Tae would be forced to rim the boy if he wasn't wearing pants. Jimin wasn't sure why the younger tried so hard, but he really wanted the worst thing that could occur when displaying one's ass in front of someone to happen. It didn't. Joengkook seemed to be very close to "accidentally" spilling water on the boy to get him undressed. He was reaching for his drink.

 

"So, when do you wanna start, Tae?" Jimin smiled at the man intently. "Umm... Now's fine, I guess?" Jeongkook looked a bit taken aback. Almost as if Jimin had disturbed some intricate courtship ritual – not desperate attempts to get attention from Jeongkook. The guy’s mind was a mystery to Jimin. Tae seemed to enjoy the attention though. Jeongkook dropped the water bottle, "I'm so clumsy." Jimin couldn't take it any longer and pulled the boys pants down right in front of Taehyungs face. Tae was completely unfazed and rimmed Jeongkook shortly before leaning back and laughing at the younger’s misfortune. Jeongkook caught himself quite well, shot Jimin a "Let’s take this outside, now!" glance. Tae turned Jeongkook around so that he could look at the youngests flushed face. "Usually people start here. I'm Tae though." He cupped Jeongkooks chin and started making out with the younger. Jimin smiled like the pure angel he was, wondering if he should still finger-gun the younger’s hole.

 

"UGH," Jimins lubed fingers, he wasn't that much of a sadist, were poking around inside Jeongkook. He grinned at the youngest mischievously. He was kind enough not to mention how it felt considerably more wanton than the last time he did this with him. Tae grinned before pulling Jeongkook back in, hand in the crook of his neck. "I wanna try something new," Tae informed Jeongkook in his deep, sexy, all-shirts-magically-flew-off voice. Jimin, like all the others, now shirtless in all his glory, leaned in to be part of the action. Taehyung pulled away from face-sucking Jeongkook and gave Jimins inviting, plump lips the attention they deserved. Jeongkook, maybe very slightly jealous, now that he found his dream-guy, went on to nibble on Taes ear. After a few seconds of gathering his strength, Jeongkook whispered in his ear "Would you be interested in an actual date later?" Much to Jeongkooks relief, Tae nodded while still making out with Jimin. Jeongkook suddenly wasn't sure if he found that hot, or if he should see Jimin as competition. He decided on the former.

 

"Suck my dick." Taehyung breathed poetically in his all-pants-magically-disappeared-voice to Jeongkook who was in the middle of worshipping Taehungs armpits by proxy of his tongue. Jimin was still making out with the new subject of Jeongkooks sexual fantasies. Tae waggled his joystick expectantly. Jeongkook gave good head. Like, really good. He made an actual effort to impress, licking the shaft, flicking and circling the head and make-shift french-kissing the slit. He actually sucked in between for variety. With Jeongkook busy between Taes legs still sitting on the sofa, Jimin got on his knees next to the latter and smacked his wang onto Taes mouth subtly, but unmistakably signaling "blow me". Tae complied. Jeongkook made do with his hand for the moment but Taes hotness, and maybe the willingness to date him adding to that, already had him edging. He lazily stroked his Jungcock while deep-throating Taes staff. In short, Jeongkook was putting himself in danger of choking on Taes member while Tae sucked Jimin off.

 

Jimin was in complete ecstasy. He knew that this might be the last time he'd get to be with Taehyung before the other might fall madly in love with Jeongkook. –He wasn't sure if promiscuous Taehyung would allow himself to be locked down just like that but all bets were off. He ran his fingers through Taes not-quite-mullet, thinking about how he really should try a different hairstyle, the platinum hair soft but full of hairspray. He gave up after a while, worried he'd tear out the guy's hair with all the hairspray he used. Taehyung couldn't stop vocalizing his deep appreciation for the youngests talents. Jeongkook grinned, clearly pleased with himself and started licking the man's well-shaved balls. "Let's move this somwhere else," Jimin, the only one whose mouth wasn't otherwise occupied, suggested.

 

The three of them continued enjoying each other in the comfort of Jeongkooks California-king-sized bed, which miraculously fit into his tiny office-tel. Muscular Jeongkook was laying sprawled out on it while the other two licked him down, "So, what's the thing you guys wanted to try?" Jungkook got pulled back into a french kiss by Jimin. Taehyung stopped tasting Jeongkooks dick. "I'll tell you soon," he answered helpfully before getting into a position to perform analingus on Jeongkook. Jeongkook could feel Taehyungs wet tongue go down from his balls and around his entrance. The tongue pushed inside him. Jeongkook moaned and Taehyung made incomprehensive dirty-talk with Jeongkooks ass. Jeongkook enjoyed the vibrations it produced.

 

"Let me go first." Jimin requested. Tae moved away begrudgingly and made sweet love to the youngests nipples. Jeongkook felt amazing.

 

"I'm gonna start with three fingers."

 

Jimin reckoned the boy was already loosened up a bit by his finger guns, and whoever he was with before. Jimin slicked his fingers before pushing them into Jeongkooks almost, but not quite, wanton butthole. Jeongkook grabbed the corner of his sheets and bit into it, moaning. Jeongkook wanted more as soon as the pain subsided and turned into pleasure. Jeongkook had an incredibly sensitive entrance. Jimin twisted the fingers a bit before adding his pinky. Taehyung was busy teasing the youngests nipples.

 

"Can I go deeper?"

 

Jeongkook nodded and Jimin pushed most of his palm into Jeongkook who already lost most of his senses at that point. "Fisting isn't the 'new' thing, right?" he asked, secretly hopeful. "No, the author isn't sure if that might be going too far," Taehyung said and went back to keeping the boy on edge through artful sucking.

 

Jimin cleared the hole just to rub his very, very hard-on around it. He smirked, but in a cute way, before pushing the tip into him. Jeongkook let out a non-neighbor-friendly "Yeah! Fuck me!" and moved his ass to completely engulf Jimins dick. Taehyung laughed a bit and hung his dick above Joengkooks head to allow him to continue where they left off on the couch. Jeongkook didn't need to be asked twice. Jimin started picking up the pace on his thrusts. After a few minutes of fucking, Jimin pulled out. Jeongkook looked at him a bit puzzled "Why did you stop?" "Gonna lie down now and you can sit on me," Jimin said through exhausted panting. Jeongkook sat on Jimins cock. After a few ups and downs, Jimin pulled the boy down for a kiss.

 

"Tae, wanna do the thing now?" Jeongkook couldn't see Taehyungs expression, laying on Jimin who was slowly fucking the boys' hungry hole.

 

Taehyung lined his dick up above Jimins. "If it hurts, I'm gonna stop."

 

Jeongkook, who didn't read the tags, finally got the idea. He thought it incredibly hot.

 

"Okay."

He felt the other man push into him, stretching Jeongkooks pucker way more than he was used to. It felt hot and and fulfilling. He resumed his intense make-out session with Jimin. Taehyung was a bit bigger than Jimin. Having both their dicks inside him, Jeongkook whimpered softly as Taehyung began thrusting deep and hard. "How do you feel?" He asked Jeongkook.

 

"So fucking good." Taehyung picked up the pace. Jeongkooks was completely lost in pleasure.

 

"Harder!" He demanded after a while. Taehyung and Jimin gladly obliged.

 

"I'm close." Jimin made a few more thrusts before Jeongkook felt hot liquid spilling into him and Jimin groaned. Taehyung was fucking Jeongkook hard. Really hard. It took him a few more minutes - Jimins flaccid dick was ejected by one of Taes thrusts before he too gave a status update. "I think I'm close Jeongkook-ah." He wasn’t, and they changed position. Jimin got out from under Jeongkook and took Taehyungs place in edging the youngest while Tae used his well-visited hole. Jeongkook couldn't hold it in much longer and ejaculated a lot into Jimins mouth. Jimin didn't swallow and began making out with Taehyung, Jeongkooks cum in his mouth. Jeongkook thought it was kind of hot. And nasty. Tae finally pulled out of Jimins embrace and Jeongkook felt more hot liquid being squirted into him. Taehyung collapsed onto Jeongkook and just lay there, breathing heavily.

 

Jimin stole himself away "I'm gonna leave you two alone." Jeongkook could hear the door close. He was alone with Taehyung for the first time. Tae started snoring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I just want to thank you, dear ~~pervert~~ reader, for reading this porn I wrote. Also, I've decided to write a few more chapters of this fanfic to further flesh out its deep and layered characters.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More written porn for your eyeballs:)

"So, we got renewed," Jeongkook announced from between his presently airborne legs. Taehyung was busy lubing up a fourth digit to enter Jeongkook. "And, What sorry excuse for plot is he gonna waste time with between the riveting sex scenes now?"

"The more important question is, does this mean we'll end up having a fisting scene?"

"Where did you get that idea?" Taehyung flushed a little. "I'm gonna go a bit deeper now."

Jeongkook made a disappointed face but groaned when Taes palm disappeared in his ass.

"But why not, you're one finger away from doing it right now."

"But-" Tae flushed even more. "That's special. We have to get candles and other romantic shit like that."

Taes hand had stopped moving, leaving Jeongkook to do all the work.

"We're gonna have one tho, right?" he panted.

"I guess." Tae started twisting his hand. Jeongkook threw his head from side to side in response. "Fuuuuuuuuck it feels so good."

When Taes length finally was in Jeongkook, Jeongkook gave romance a try.

"Tae, I know this might sound cheesy-"

"Say it."

"Everytime you’re not with me I feel this longing. As if something was missing."

Tae was slowly thrusting in an out of Jeongkook.

"I'm here Kook."

"I feel this emptiness." Jeongkook made big puppy eyes at Taehyung.

"Get a butt-plug."

"It's a bigger emptiness."

"They come in sizes."

"It's fist-sized." Jeongkook looked at Taehyung expectantly.

"There's not gonna be any fisting in this chapter!"

 

Jeongkook gamed a lot. He would call it "training for guru sessions" when Tae got annoyed. Tae was annoyed a lot. In these moments of annoyance, Tae had ridden Jeongkook multiple times while the other was "working". Jeongkook had to supress moans while bouncing on Taes sizeable member and still guide another player. As a competitive gamer, Jeongkook was a master cursesmith. When the shout-cursing got too much for Tae, he took Jeongkooks "suck my dick!" directed at an online opponent literally and sucked him off on multiple occasions until the shouting decreased. All that wouldn't be as much of an issue to Taehyung, if he hadn't sorta moved in with Jeongkook. Tae wasn't sure how Jeongkook even made money from his gaming talents but didn't question the author any further.

There sex-life was great though.

 

"Kook-ah, I found us a couple's therapist." Tae stood before Jeongkook, busy playing on his PC, and waved a brochure in front of his face.

Jeongkook nudged Tae to the side. "Wait, Imma just finish this round." Tae went to get drinks.

 

"So why a couple’s therapist?" Jeongkook almost finished his can of hite in one go and slumped down next to Taehyung. Taehyung was making one of these don't-fucking-act-as-if-you-don't-know faces. Jeongkook countered with the cutest face he could muster up. Taehyung almost melted.

"We've been together for the last few months. You just play all day long and I can't even have to to myself in the evening. Also, the therapists name is Jung Hoseok and he comes highly recommend from Namjoon. He promises giving bored couples hope. See it's right here on the flyer." He pointed at bold Microsoft Word word-art lettering.

Jeongkook snatched the brochures out of Taehyungs hand.

"It also says something about a ‘putting hope in your relationship’-option but damn that's expensive. And he's also a licensed sex therapist. He might be able to help you get over your fear of fisting, Tae."

 

Taehyungs nostrils flared dangerously. "By the way, Namjoon asked when he'll finally be able to introduce his new boyfriend."

Jeongkook knew exactly what Tae was getting at. "What was his name? Suckjin?" Jeongkook took another gulp of his beer. "Seokjin." Taehyung corrected him. "But he does give good head." Taehyungs face was dripping from Jeongkooks beer. Jeongkook almost choked on the rest that hadn't made the jump. After he had calmed down, he grinned apologetically at Tae. "Let me clean that up for you." He peeled the wet t-shirt off his lover. "I'm also feeling that emptiness again." Jeongkook probably wrote songs about his asses longing for his boyfriends schlong. He got a collection of butt-plugs for a few days later.

 

"Sure this is the right place?" Jeongkook looked at the old apartment building.

"The address matches up." Taehyungs ascended a few steps to the door and pressed the doorbell.

"Howdy people, this is Hope relationship consultant. I'm my hope, your hope and your relationship is in serious trouble if I'm its hope." The man laughed at his witty joke and started coughing. The door buzzed, and they entered. Jeongkook let Tae go ahead as he needed to readjust his butt-plug. He felt the constant stretching of his hole and immensely enjoyed how he felt less empty. It didn't live up to an actual wang, but at least kept his need to be filled under control.

 

A young, handsome, constantly grinning brunette man wearing a beanie, a tie-die shirt and very baggy pants opened the door and and they were immediately hit by a strong smell of weed. "Hi there cuties, I'm Hoseok, but you can call me Hobi." he held out a hand and Tae was the first to shake it. "Please come in. Excuse the smell, I was meditating." They followed him through several door curtains with various tribal prints and arrived in a smoky living room. Hobi signaled to the couch. They sat down awkwardly.

 

"Then, what brings you to my humble abode?" Hobi asked before he took a hit from his bong. Jeongkook was rocking back and forth next to Taehyung. "Is everything alright?" Hobi asked, studying him a tad worried.

Jeongkook looked at him slightly surprised "I'm fine." He got slightly hard at the thought that neither of the other two knew he had a butt-plug. "He's just enjoying his butt-plug." Taehyung stated matter-of-factly. Jeongkook turned red immediately and shot Taehyung an angry glare. "Awesome. What size?" Hobi interjected happily, as if they brought up his favorite artist and he was asking about Jeongkooks favorite song. A blushing Joengkook answered "2 inches diameter". He turned a deeper shade. "I have one with 2,3 inches diameter." Hoseok retorted almost as if this was some kind of buttslut contest. "My boyfriend," Taehyung thumbed in the direction of Jeongkook, "plays all day long. It partially is for work and I stopped questioning how that even works and how he's still so fit-"

 

Jeongkook looked at Taehyung as if his boyfriend got between him and his new butt-plug buddy having a jolly conversation but snapped out of his angry glare before anyone noticed. He couldn't help but notice the half-hard dick rubbing against Hobis pants. Taehyung complained about irrelevant issues some more before Hoseok finally interrupted him, "Usually couples have more serious issues when they come to me for but I'll see what I can do. You could probably talk this over with him and don't really need me. But Joon asked, so I'll try and help."

 

It was painfully obvious to Taehyung that the author didn't know where to go with this. "May I ask what the putting hope in your relationship option means?"

"It means that I, a licensed sex and relationship therapist join my clients in bed. I sometimes do this as part of my normal option too if I like the couple. I like you guys." Looked over at Jeongkook who was obviously staring at the therapist’s erection Taehyung had noticed as well. Hobi had to be at least 8 inches. "I'm not sure what this has to do with his gaming habits, but I'd really like a ride on that dick." Jeongkook let his boyfriend know. "Me too honestly," Taehyung replied. When they turned back around Hobi already was at the door waving them over. "I have a special room for physical relationship therapy."

 

They followed him into a large room. The walls were plastered with images of Hoseok in various states of undress making lustful and longing faces at the camera. A very large bed with velvet sheets, stood in the middle of the room like some sort of stage for raunchy porn. A sex swing was hanging from the ceiling and dildos were arranged by size on a commode. "Please make yourself comfortable."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this on my phone because I can't use my PC for a while. I apologise if I overlooked any mistakes and for the length. But I hope you liked this chapter:)


	5. Chapter 5

Hoseok turned around to face Jeongkook and Taehyung, "so what do you wanna do? I could guide you through several acts, or just join."

Jeongkook looked at the therapist’s boner.

Tae looked back and forth between his boyfriends and the therapist’s boner, "this feels so wrong."

Jeongkook let his gaze wander down to Taehyungs crotch, "why, Tae?"

"We could just go back to normal therapy," Hobi suggested.

"Kook-ah, I wanna bottom this time."

Jeongkook was surprised, Taehyung hadn't once let him top.

"Sure," Jeongkook had to take his chances, and Taehyung was basically his offering his virgin hole to Jeongkook.

"You two are just lovely. Shall we take turns Jeongkook?" Hobi suggested, rubbing his dick through the fabric. Jeongkook wanted to get the pants off the therapist but Taehyung was quicker. He was on his knees, teasing the raging hard-on with flicks of his tongue when Jeongkook managed to wrangle himself out of his shirt.

"Take your pants off," Taehyung demanded in his amazing voice and wet his lips. Hobi pulled his pants down. His beanie and shirt followed soon thereafter. He was looking fine as fuck. Jeongkook did the same and stood next to Taehyung. Hoseok pulled him in for a kiss and they're tongues immediately met in each other’s mouth, swirling around like the mouth equivalent of helicopter dick. Sloppily.

Taehyung stopped sucking off Hobi and gave Jeongkooks cock the attention it deserved. Taehyung used his left hand to continue handling Hobis dick.

"I couldn't help but notice you have a lot of toys," Jeongkook pointed out hopefully to the ecstatic therapist. The other nodded "Wanna use them? They're all clean in case I have a practical therapy session." Jeongkook groaned, "Yes." Taehyung let Jeongkooks dick go with a distinct plop and resolutely pushed the younger onto the bed. "I thought you were gonna bottom," Jeongkook exclaimed. "Sorry, force of habit. I'm still gonna shove Hobis biggest dildo up your needy hole before that." Hobi took that as his cue and picked up a 4-inch diameter and what had to be 15 inches of length silicone monster dick on his commode. "How about this?" He asked jokingly and showed it to Taehyung who almost jumped. Jeongkook turned to see what made Taehyung turn so pale and saw the culprit. He gulped, but Taehyung already came to his rescue. "Don’t scare the children! I don't wanna feel like I'm fucking a rain pipe for the next few weeks. Do you have anything more manageable? He's already got a sloppy hole."

"You said it was tight the last time you fucked me," Jeongkook retorted slightly hurt.

"I always say that and it his tight enough for little Tae," Taehyung took Jeongkooks legs onto his shoulders. He started twisting the Butt-plug slowly out of the youngers hole and enjoy watching the younger cramp up repeatedly, moaning.

"How about this one? He could keep it in while fucking you." Hobi held up a long butt-plug, slightly wider and definitely longer than the one Taehyung was busy getting out of Jeongkooks ass which didn't seem to want let it go. Jeongkook looked at the butt-plug and eagerly nodded.

"You offering to bottom might be a good idea, Taehyung," Hobi let the handsome as fuck man know. "This might allow Jeongkook to feel a bit more in charge and need less of the false confidence he gets from his gaming habits. Also, look at him, you're can truly call yourself lucky having him as a boyfriend. He might not show it all the time, but I’m sure he'd do anything for you."

"I'm in the room and I'd take 3 of those monster dicks up my ass for you, Tae," Jeongkook grinned somewhat pained at Taehyung who pulled the plug out for of Jeongkook with a slurpy suction sound, leaving his boyfriend slightly gaping and hole quivering. Jeongkook felt an emptiness again. "For you, I might even give monogamy a chance," Taehyung grinned and held up the plug up as if he had just pulled Excalibur out of its rock.

"The emptiness you’re feeling is psychosomatic in all likelihood," Hobi closed the distance to Taehyung to get a better look. He felt up the wanton hole and whistled appreciatively. He held out the lubed up, bigger plug "If you want to do the honours?" Taehyung looked at the thing "Maybe later, I feel like his hole could use some rest. Why don't you fuck him, and he'll fuck me afterwards?" Jeongkook nodded in agreement. He wasn't sure how that was supposed to give his hole the rest even he felt it needed though. His cock-hungry hole however wanted the therapist’s sizeable member in him.

Hoseok didn't have to be asked twice. He lined his shaft up with the youngers hole and slapped the dick on his client's balls a few times causing the younger to wince slightly. It was as if he was the only masochist surrounded by sadists. The author must have some serious issues, Jeongkook gathered. "Put it in already!" Jeongkook whined impatiently.

Taehyung got onto the bed and sat on Jeongkook face in a coy attempt to get cunnilingus in preparation for what was to come. "Be gentle," he requested in his deep, sexy voice as Jeongkook immediately started tongue-fucking Taehyungs underused pucker. Jeongkook felt a stinging sensation as his hole was stretched, once again, by the therapist big, fat cock. He groaned into his lover’s entrance. "I'm gonna fuck you so good later, you'll beg me to top for the foreseeable future," Jeongkook promised Taes asshole. "We'll see about that," Tae said from above Jeongkook. "Actually, this is my first time bottoming," He confessed to the younger and flushed slightly. "I usually top. I mean, you know, I'm good at that. I hope I'm sorta ok at bottoming," Taehyung tried to keep his boyfriends’ expectations low. In front of him, Hobi was already dripping with sweat as he pounded into Jeongkook. "Harder! Faster! Deeper!" Jeongkook pleaded from below Taehyungs butt, sorta ending the moment. Hobi already looked exhausted but did as his patient requested, pounding deeper, harder, and faster into Jeongkooks prostate. "Fill me with hope," Jeongkook begged between tongue-thrusting into Taes hole. Taehyung had to suppress a giggle. Jeongkook was about to be filled with lots of sticky, hot, wet hope.

Jeongkooks hole was leaking Hobis cum a few seconds later. He loved the feeling of the hot liquid squirting into him. He also loved the ongoing orgasmic feelings he got from having others hitting his prostate. It was his turn to top though. He got up and knew he had to do his best as Taehyung would lose his holes v-card. Taehyung settled into the usual position and held his long, toned legs into the air, giving Jeongkook unhindered access to his butthole. Jeongkook leaned over and tongued with Taehyung a few seconds before reaching for the lube and readying his fingers. He gave Taehyungs dick a few strokes and flicked his tongue around the slightly older boy's balls a few times, then traced the line from his lovers’ balls to his virgin hole. He gave Taehyung a reassuring grin. Tae could feel a slicked-up finger pushing against his entrance. "This might hurt a bit. Try to breath and push a bit. Don’t clench." Jeongkook tried to calm Taehyung, who looked a bit unsure. Hobi was now sporting a new erection and slowly stroked his dick next to Taehyung. He employed his other hand to feel up Taes chest. Taehyung smelled  Hobis sweaty body. It was almost as intoxicating as Jeongkooks, but not quite. He pushed out slightly and Jeongkooks finger went right inside him. Surprised, he clenched around foreign body entering him. Hobi gave Taehyung a supportive ruffle of his hair. Jeongkook lightly twisted his fingers as the Tae adjusted to the new feeling. Tae finally nodded and Jeongkook lubed up a second digit. Taehyung felt his hole being stretched further, groaning as Jeongkook pushed three fingers in soon thereafter, "It burns."

Jeongkook smiled at his boyfriend, "It stops burning after a while and just feels really good. Don't worry boo. I'm gonna fuck you now." Jeongkook lined his dick up with Taehyungs slicked up hole like the other had uncountable times before. He lowered himself into Taehyung, who groaned as his boyfriend made out with him while slowly going deeper. Jeongkook was at half-shaft when Hobi cried out next to him "I'm gonna cum!" Taehyung moved his mouth to the side and caught most of the cum in his mouth. He swallowed, wetly cleaned his lips, and grinned at Jeongkook a few drops of cum in his face and hair. Jeongkook licked it off his lover’s face before they tongue-locked again tasting the therapist’s man-juice. "I'm all in." Jeongkook moaned into Taes mouth. Taehyung grinned, a hint of pride in his smile, "Now fuck the hell out of me!" he moaned back.

Jeongkook picked up the pace until he did just that. Hobi was busy stroking his third boner. "Lay on the side," Jeongkook commanded. Taehyung obliged, rotating ninety degrees on Jeongkooks dick and Jeongkook took hold of Taehyungs leg. He continued his thrusts. Hobi kneeled next to Taehyung and let the man's filthy hot lips suck his dick.

Jeongkooks hair was drenched sweat working Taes hole for the first time, clinging to his forehead. "I'm gonna cum." "Me too." Hobi chimed in. Jeongkook quickly pulled out and kneeled on the other side of Tae. Tae moved from one cock to the other and back. He sometimes fit both their dicks in his mouth, his tongue flurrying around their slits. He was edging his own dick. They both came into his mouth, almost at the same time, coating his face with cum. He swallowed and Jeongkook licked the remaining traces. Jeongkook gave him a long, intense kiss before giving Taes nipple a playful bite. He grabbed the lube bottle and lubed up Taes dick before sitting on it. He only had to move a short time on Taehyung edged dick before the other moaned loudly and he felt his boyfriend cumming inside him. "You feel so good," they both said at the same time. Hobi was already dressed when they finished, and they were out of the practice a few minutes later, arm in arm. "We should go here more often," Jeongkook reminisced, "I like his practical approach to couples therapy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote some more of this porn that keeps getting interrupted with bad plot. I hope you enjoyed this chapter:)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oooh look what I wrote~ Spoiler: more of them buttsex that's so popular.

A tall, and a wide-shouldered man stood before Jeongkooks door. "So, how do you plan to introduce yourself?" The wide-shouldered man leaned against the door frame, "I'll just wink and do heart-heart signs." The taller man looked at the incredibly handsome valet, "I'm gonna grin awkwardly and hope Tae won't make this any more awkward than I already think this is."

"You wanted sex dungeon equipment for Christmas, stop acting all pure." The wide-shouldered man rang the doorbell.

 

The door was –opened and Tae and Jeongkook stood opposite of a wide-shouldered man acting pervy and a tall, slightly nerdy looking man squeaking "Hi" and waving awkwardly.

Jeongkook had to stop himself from bursting out in laughter.

"Hi V," The incredibly handsome door-frame guy winked at Tae, "this must be your boyfriend. I'm worldwide handsome Jin."

"He's a valor Uljjang." Tae explained.

"And I'm Namjoon.”

"I never asked, what it is exactly that you do?" Taehyung looked at Namjoon inquisitively.

"He writes rap that confuses even the most well-read scholars," Seokjin answered truthfully.

"I'm also a freelance coder in my free time," Namjoon added.

“That sorta makes it work, not free time, dear,” Jin helpfully interjected, voice sticky sweet.

 

"I play video games, and for some pathetic-excuse-for-a-plot reason I actually make money teaching others how to git gud," Jeongkook played his nerd card grinning winningly. Taehyung was rather amused by Jeongkooks obvious attempt to find common ground. He motioned for the others to enter. After Seokjin lost his jacket, Jeongkook took in the man’s physique some more before he got a hold on himself.

 

The four of them sat around the couch table and ate Bulgogi. Jeongkook broke the deafening silence, "So how’s this fourway thing gonna work? Do we just swap partners?" "We could just take turns fucking you," Taehyung suggested quite seriously. Namjoon choked on his drink.

"Hmm, what are you guys into?" Seokjin asked patting Namjoons back.

"Putting things up my ass."

"The bigger the better." Tae added.

"Er, but not into foot play."

"What about bondage?" Seokjin cocked his head slightly.

"Never tried it but interested."

"I'm really into it. Got a whole place for it." Namjoon interrupted enthusiastically.

"He's really into me acting all dominant and stuff from time to time. I sometimes feel like he's gonna ask for someone to walk on his back in stilettos any day now." Jin added.

"I'm good with high heels." Tae mentioned before Jeongkook sprayed beer into his face.

"How?"

"I used to be into dancing. Haven't had time to pursue it lately though."

"It might be good for body coordination." Namjoon offered.

"I just thought it would be a fun gimmick," Taehyung explained embarrassed.

 

"Ooh, I wanna try fisting."

"Wooh me too" Namjoon clapped his hands excitedly.

"We talked about it Joon, I'm too worried about your hole." Jin chided his boyfriend, "By the way, how did the couples therapy go?"

"Hobi put hope into me and into Taes face."

"Sounds like Hoseok alright," Namjoon giggled.

Tae got excited at the thought of another session.

"We're not completely done with therapy but he helped a lot," Jin winked at Taehyung.

"About fisting," Jeongkook tried to steer the conversation back to where he wanted it to go, "have either of you tried it?"

"Had a fist in my man-cavern? Nope, but I have a fried who's into it," Namjoon took a sip of beer, "his name's Jackson."

"I'm too worried about your hole. We should meet that Jackson guy first."

Namjoon gave Tae Jacksons contact info, bumping phones. They were done eating.

 

"I'm hot," Jin stated matter-of-factly and removed his shirt. Everyone agreed.

He twisted one of his nipples implying understatedly he wanted to start. He got the message across. Jeongkook lost his shirt and grasped Jin's other nipple giving it a gentle twist, "I like you."

Tae stood up undressing on his way over to Namjoon. He pushed Joon against the backrest of the sofa and sat on his lap. "The things I always wanted to do to you," he purred into Namjoons ear.

"Lucky for us, were both at last in open relationships," Namjoon winked, mouth forming a coy grin.

Taehyung melted into a puddle of "aww”. They began frenching. Jin was busy making out with Jeongkook but managed to glare, eyes blazed with playful jealousy, at his lover. He made an effort to tongue-fuck Jeongkook in the most erotic way possible, his hands in the youngers back pockets grinding Jeongkooks boner into him, "you have an incredible butt." "So I've been told," Jeongkook giggled and licked the perimeter of Jin's hard nipples. Jin threw his head back in a dramatic fashion and inhaled sharply when Jeongkook nibbled and pulled in them.

 

The camera panned back to Namjoon and Taehyung. Tae held the other by his hair and was completely lost in bliss making out. "We could just do this like partner swapping," Jin suggested. Jeongkook nodded in agreement before unzipping Jin. Jins hard-on cocked a bit before Jeongkook did his mouth-magic.

Tae breathed dirty things into Namjoons ear while the other kissed Taes neck. "I want you inside me."

"I thought you didn't bottom?" Joon laughed into Taes collarbones.

"Things change. Now take that shirt off!"

Namjoon did as Tae wished. When one of those totally natural beams of light hit his toned upper body making him appear even more stunning.

"You're one hot peace of man," Tae let the Namjoon know.

Namjoon chuckled, "right back atcha.", grabbed Taehyung and thrust his tongue passionately into the others mouth.

Meanwhile, Jeongkook barely had time to breathe as Jin kept pushing his head down onto his dick.

 

Jimin was bored. He scrolled through the news list on his phone, but nothing caught his interest. He could just text Tae or Jeongkook. He opened a dating app instead.

 

Jeongkook deepthroated Jin like a champ. It would have been more impressive if he wasn’t tearing up. Jin had his eyes closed and let himself enjoy the sensation. Tae had managed to unzip Namjoons pants and eagerly gobbled up the man’s wang.

Jeongkook took pride in his sucking abilities. His tongue danced around the head of Jin's dick while he was still able to maintain a good amount of suction.

"Please... Suck... Me... Too." Taehyung managed to moan intelligibly between the up and down motions his present occupation called for. He tasted a bit of Namjoons precum. Namjoon cupped Taes cheeks and pulled him up from his kneeling position until their lips met. Namjoon could still taste a hint of himself in Taes mouth. He gave Taehyung his undivided attention before they switched positions and it was Joons turn to please Taehyung.

"I don't usually top," Jin stated. Jeongkook had his legs in the air allowing Jin perfect access to his recovering hole. It would be disturbed once again.

 

Jimin happened upon a profile belonging to one handsome August_D^^ who's D he wanted to admire. With his mouth and the whole shebang. According to said profile, August_D^^ was in need of someone to try BDSM with. Jimin greeted him according to his limited knowledge of the conventions of BDSM: "hi potential master, you have a really nice torso."

 

While Jeongkooks hole was still being tongue-fucked enthusiastically by Jin, Taehyung was further ahead, moaning, three of Namjoons fingers inside him. Jeongkook noticed, "quickly Jin, just put four fingers in."

"This isn't a competition."

Taehyong groaned loudly in the direction of Jeongkook. Jeongkook turned to face his boyfriend and promptly got winked at.

Jeongkook winked back and whisper-shouted at Jin, "It so is! Hurry up and lube your hand." He let out a loud and overstated moan.

Jin rolled his eyes. He reluctantly started with four fingers. Jeongkook gasped in Taes direction as he felt his ass getting stretched much faster than he was used to. "You're just rushing things," Jin murmured holding still and letting Jungkook adjust. "No, move it in and out," Jeongkook pleaded urgently and went back to exaggerated moaning. Jeongkook snuck a peek in Taehyungs direction. Much to Jeongkooks surprise, he saw Namjoon was at four fingers too. Tae winked mischievously.

"Put in the fifth finger," Jeongkook gasped.

"That would almost be fisting," Jin chuckled sounding like a windshield wiper.

"Just use one from your other hand if it makes you feel better."

Jin complied and Jeongkooks moan was once again directed at Tae.

 

After some time, and in Jeongkooks case two more fingers being inserted, the group went upstairs to Jeongkooks humble resting place to do the nasty. Jeongkook and Tae lay down opposite of each other. They smooched while the other couple slicked their dicks up. "I love you," Jeongkook breathed into Taehyung. "You too."

Taehyung noticed something slippery pushing against his entrance. Jeongkook audibly pulled air in next to him. He couldn't see clearly but assumed Jin was already inside his boyfriends’ needy hole. When Jeongkooks usual slut-moaning commenced, Taes assumption was confirmed. Taehyung felt a stretching, almost tearing sensation and Namjoons dick slowly disappeared into Taehyung. Tae wasn't used to bottoming yet and groaned into Jeongkooks mouth. "You're so hot when you bottom," Jeongkook giggled.

 

Namjoon and Jin both picked up the pace of their thrusts, Jeonkook and Tae still moaning and sucking major face. Jeongkook moaned like a complete and utter hoe. He repeated "harder, deeper, faster" almost like a mantra. Tae began to feel for Seokjin, whom he couldn't see from his position on the bed but was sure he'd find him drenched in sweat as he boned his lewd boyfriend. He lazily stroked his hard-on strangely aroused at the thought but apprehensive about getting too much into cuckolding his lover. Namjoon was ramming hard into Taes prostate. It only took him a few thrusts at the beginning to find his bedmates g-spot.

Jeongkook leaked precum as his dick rubbed up on Jins toned sixpack their tongues making sweet lurv.

 

Jimins phone vibrated. He fished it out of his pants. There was an image of one handsome guy in the feed. His phone buzzed again.

"I'm not sure how this works but let's meet. Come service your masters dick." The phone buzzed a third time.

"I am really new to this so please tell me if that sounded weird."

Jimin was relieved and sent a selfie back. "I live to please you, master. And that sounded on point;)." Jimin subconsciously bit his lip in that sinfully seductive way.

 

Jeongkook felt hot jizz being pumped into him shortly before Jin collapsed onto Jeongkook. "You're so fucking hot," Jin panted out of breath.

Jeongkook did what every turned on and horny not-yet-satisfied bottom might do and began unceremoniously humping Jin. Namjoon suddenly pulled out of Taes hole. Tae got on his knees. Namjoon was stroking his dick, aimed straight at Taes open mouth. He took one look at Taes eager expression before the pressure got too fucking much and came into Taes mouth. Tae took Namjoons dick in his mouth to catch all the cum. Somewhere behind him, Jin grunted, "swallow Tae, he cums buckets!" Tae had to swallow multiple times.

"Holy fuck, how do you cum this much?" Tae got up.

"I have no idea," Namjoon said, he put his hand behind his head smiling awkwardly, "Jin's really into it tho," he added.

 

Jeongkook found relief once Jin began tending to the horny guys throbbing boner. He stroked it tenderly before placing it on his lips, kissing it slightly before dropping his mouth onto the boner. Jeongkook inhaled sharply, enjoying the wet, warm sensation. He had previously gotten close to orgasm grinding into Jin, but was happy to unload into Jins eager, talented mouth. Tae came last and pumped hot Tae-juice onto Namjoon. He fell back on the bed and hit Jeongkook accidentally. "Sorry," he muttered before apologetically planting one on his boyfriend. His mouth was still very wet with the taste of Joons load. Namjoon and Seokjin sprawled out next to the others. "We should meet more of your friends, Tae," Jeongkook suggested.

"You're even more into variation than I thought I was."

Jeongkook laughed and Tae lightly hit his chest. He leaned over Jeongkook to take in the sight of his boyfriend. A strain of Taes hair fell into Jeongkooks face. They shared a kiss. Beside them, Namjoon and Jeongkook were hardcore making out.

They were exhausted and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear reader, I hope you enjoyed this short chapter. Please let me know what you thought of this story without an actual story so far and if there are any pairings you'd wanna see:)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some feels:)

Yoongi was nervously waiting at his door. He never tried this before and worried if he could keep up some sort of master facade for longer than a few minutes at a time. He wore leather pants, which in his mind befitted his role, along with a leather harness and sunglasses even though he was indoors. Faux leather, not real leather. Yoongi didn't condone killing animals for clothing. He looked cool as fuck.

He previously thought about buying a cigar beforehand to go along with the rest of his outfit but decided against it, not wanting to make his apartment smell like the pungent odour of the thing. He stared at the image Jimin had sent him some more. Jimin was cute, he had some sort of an eye-smile and his mouth looked extremely kissable.

Jeongkook was on his way to Jackson's apartment. The other had promised to do that thing Jeongkook kept bringing up. He wasn't sure what kind of guy Jackson was, but since he was a friend of Namjoons, he couldn't be too bad. Jeongkook had spent the better part of his morning cleaning himself out completely to allow Jackson clean and unhindered access. He felt slightly uneasy about the whole affair but his curiosity got the better of him.

Jimin was out of breath when he made it up the last flight of stairs to Young's apartment. Why did the guy have to live on the top floor and the elevator be broken. He buckled over to catch his breath. After gathering himself he strolled up to a door with Min Yoongi as a name-tag above the doorbell. He pressed the button.

Jackson exercised. He had already prepared copious amounts of lube and hung up a sex swing for his new understudy.

Jimin waited, tapping his foot until the door opened. A glorious Yoongi in leather gear with a gummy grin greeted him.

"Hi Jimin, I'm Yoongi. You may address me as either sir or master."

"As you wish, sir." Jimin smiled.

"Now come in and take that shirt off."

Jimin entered the apartment he was sweating slightly. Less because of the stairs though, but more because of what he was about to try.

Jeongkook made his way into a rundown apartment building and looked for the correct door. The bell was broken so he just entered through the, also broken, door. He was a bit agitated. He tried to calm himself by remembering how Jin already once had a couple of fingers more than what was common up his butt. He clenched a bit subconsciously. He found a door with a big graffiti penis drawn on it and "Wang" written under it. It had to be Jacksons. He knocked.

"196, 197, 198, 199, 200" Jengkook heard shuffling, "Ok, be right there!" a deep, husky, and totally hawt voice called from the other side of the door. A few seconds later, the door was ripped open and a sweat-drenched Jackson looked into Jeongkooks eyes.

"Um, hi, I'm Jeongkook. You must me Jackson."

Jackson nodded, throwing a towel over his shoulders. He held out a hand, "Hi Jeongkook, guess I'll have the pleasure of wrecking your hole today. Come in." Jeongkook shook the man’s hand. Jackson stepped out of the way and let Jeongkook enter. He smelled his shirt and hoped Jeongkook wouldn't notice, "Oh, and sorry about the smell. Needed to finish my workout."

"I don't mind," Jeongkook muttered absentmindedly. He really didn't.

Jackson motioned Jeongkook to a pretty large but messy living room. A sex swing was dangling from the ceiling. Jeongkook felt a bit reminded of Hoseoks therapy room.

"You like it?"

"Sure, seems way more comfy than the missionary or doggy position they kept using in the videos I watched."

"I think that's just the positions they use because it's better to film," Jackson educated and the camera panned down to showcase the not-quite-but-almost full mast the man was sporting through, who'd have guessed, his sports pants. Jeongkook nodded. That Jackson guy probably knew what he was talking about. “Should I get undressed? I just got word that this is taking up too much time between the porn content.” Jeongkook started fumbling with his shirt buttons. “Let me help you with that.” Jackson offered, breathing heavily into Jeongkooks ear and slurring the final syllable. He began unbuttoning the shirt from the bottom up. Jeongkook felt hot and heavy. He smelled drenched neck of his new friend. His knees shook slightly. He was still nervous.

Jackson wasn't deterred be his partners obviously failing efforts to stay calm. He lay a toned arm around Jeongkooks waist, "It's gonna be fine."

"Lick my boots." Yoongi commanded after Jimin entered, "But don't worry, they're new and totally clean." he quickly added, worried that the request might be too much for the sensitive young man he thought Jimin was.  
Jimin gave him a dirty smirk and did just that. No, actually Jimin acted as if he would devour Yoongißs shoes with the mere means of his tongue and luscious lips. On second thought, Yoongi decided those lips were way too precious to waste on his shoes. They could be used for more clean things like sucking face, servicing his dick or his ass, if he felt so inclined.  
"Enough. You may stop." Yoongi held up his hand to signal "stop". He looked awkward. Hot but awkward. Jimin stood back up. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.  
"What now, sir?" Jimin gave Yoongi a look of genuine anticipation.  
"Honestly, I'm not so sure myself."  
"You could slap my ass with a paddle, whip me, drip wax on me, tie me up, spank me, use nipple clamps, shove things up my ass, I could go on." Jimin offered and smiled purely.  
Yoongi took a second to process what Jimin just said. He recovered gracefully, face flushed, "Yeah, um, let's just like, you know, do that."  
"Great!" Jimin had that anticipating look again, he pointed at his backpack. "I brought a paddle. I never got to use it until I met you." He looked at Yoongi again, exaggerating his pureness, "I've been a bad, bad boy." Then he giggled.  
Yoongi had to use all his willpower to remain serious. Him turning a deeper shade of red wasn't helping at all.

Jeongkook wasn't fine. He was exhilarated. His mind was going a hundred miles a second. _Am I clean enough? What if it hurts and we have to stop? And most importantly, I should low-key check if he's cut his nails. He smells really fucking good. Would Tae be open to a three-way relationship?_ He smelled Jackson again. _Why does he have to smell this fucking good?!_  
Jeongkook began to melt into Jacksons strong embrace. Jacksons making out was intense.  
"So, you never tried this before?" Jackson broke the sweaty, slurpy silence. This pulled Jeongkook out of his rut, "No, I've had a lot of dicks, fingers, dildos, and but plugs up there but I haven't made it quite to a fist yet."  
"There's double fisting too, by the way."  
Yikes, Jeongkook chuckled, "I know."  
"Your boyfriends so fucking lucky," Jackson lamented and slipped the shirt off of Jeongkooks exquisite physique. Jeongkook smacked his lips on Jacksons. "I know," he granted, voice slightly muffled due to his tongue already tasting Jacksons.

Jimin handed Yoongi the metal studded paddle. Yoongi looked surprised, "This one's pretty hardcore, sure you don't wanna go for one of the unstudded ones? Jimin shook his head, "Nah, this one seems about right. Now punish me, Sir."  
"You're not really new to this, right?"  
"I am. I just," Jimin paused, "read a lot."  
"Sure." Yoongi laughed, "Now lay down over there, ass up." He pointed to his sofa, "Unless you want to stand, 'cause, like, we could totally do that too."  
Jimin got undressed. He had already felt way too covered with Yoongi in his leather harness which accentuated his toned chest perfectly. Jimin also suspected the wannabe-dom oiled himself up before, light glistening on his manly features. Yoongi smirked, feigning confidence to the best of his abilities. Yoongi could feel the blood rushing to his member just watching Jimin undress. He wasn't sure if he started drooling and quickly licked the corners of his mouth to check. Drooling would have been justifiable in this case he decided while watching Jimin slip out of his clothes except for his underpants, teasing Yoongi with a sly smirk, stroking his dick through the stretched fabric.  
"C'mon," Yoongi said, coming off a bit whinier than he intended, "Before I lose my shit and start servicing you."  
"If you wish master, I would be glad to spank your sexy ass." Jimin teased. He folded the seam of his underpants down a few centimetres, adding to Yoongi's horny torment.  
Jimin turned around and bowed down and took off his underwear. Yoongi had a good long look at the young man's entrance before the other got back up, obscuring the view.

Jeongkook was ready, he was so fucking ready, his anus was tingling in anticipation. There was a flurry of arms, kisses and Jackson was completely in the nude. Jeongkook didn't take too much time to take in the trained, hard body of his acquaintance. He went down on it. Jackson was almost surprised. He let the younger man at it, savouring the sensations the other elicited. He grabbed Jeongkook by the waist and walked backwards. When he stood in front of his couch he let himself fall onto it, Jeongkook on top. He enjoyed the pressure the weight of the man produced. They locked lips again and Jackson moaned hoarsely into Jeongkooks neck. The sound caused slight vibrations, tickling the others skin. Jacksons 5 o'clock shadow scraped Jeongkook lightly. It looked good on Jackson.  
Jeongkook felt immediately comfortable with the man, almost like he had with Taehyung when Jimin "introduced" them. Jackson seemed to be a similarly layed-back guy as Hoseok, at least Jeongkook gathered that from the marijuana smell in the apartment. He almost slumped into Jackson, hugging him. "I like you.", Jeongkook croaked. "I like you too," Jackson replied after a few seconds. He awkwardly returned the hug.  
"Ya still want me to do it?" Jackson asked after a while.  
Jeongkook nodded, getting back up, flushed as fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's more porn in the next chapter, I promise;)  
> And a bit more drama:'D


	8. Chapter 8

Jeongkook laughed awkwardly in an attempt to fill the silence. Jackson was still staring at Jeongkook, not sure what to say.   
"Wanna continue with the sex-stuff?" he asked after a minute of Jeongkook gawking at his hands went by."I honestly like you more than I should, having just met you,” Jeongkook murmured.   
"I really don't get that too often. I like you too." Jackson cracked up but immediately felt a bit bad about it. After collecting himself he gave Jeongkook an apologetic look. "I don't know where you're going with this."   
The author didn't either.   
"Let's get to know each other a bit," Jeongkook tried and planted one on Jackson. Jackson returned the affection but Jeongkook noticed he was hesitant about it. He really wasn't sure what to do. He felt like taking the slightly shorter guy's fist up the ass might ruin the mood even more than the impulsive confession already did. He wondered what Taehyung would say about this. They weren't exactly monogamous, but Jeongkook trying to introduce a third party into the relationship might just send them back to Hoseok - not that Jeongkook was particularly opposed to the idea.   
"We could just stick to the usual," Jeongkook offered and gave Jackson an apologetic look before returning to thoroughly inspecting his nails. He wasn't sure if he wanted to throw himself at the slightly shorter man, or if wanted to run the fuck out of the apartment, tears streaming from his eyes, forming a lined of water behind him, in some dramatic as all flying fuck way. After carefully weighing the two options, he opted for the former, not even sure what he’d expect. Maybe he should have dropped some things. He had much success with that previously when he met Taehyung. His hand reached for the water bottle.

 

 

Jimins ass was a vibrant shade of crimson. The owner of which was trying his best not to turn into a bossy bottom. "Again!”, he was also failing miserably, "you don't have to hold back sir, punish me."   
"You haven't even done anything."   
"I, um...  talked back to you."   
"That isn't a valid reason to paddle someone."   
"There rarely is. Also, this is BDSM. You're supposed to be into dealing out pain, and me into receiving it."   
The paddle loudly smashed into his lovely behind. Jimin convulsed slightly and almost made a hissing sound, "that's better."   
Yoongi felt slightly threatened in his assumed position of sexual dominance. It didn't help that he felt a bit sorry about dealing out the painz. He kissed Jimins perky, well-circulated buttocks.   
"This honestly seems more like you're teaching me."   
"I just read a lot," Jimin said, voice muffled by a cushion, "and yes, that means I've watched my fair share of BDSM porn on the internets," he added after a few seconds and grinned sheepishly.

 

 

"Are you gonna try the water bottle thing?" Jackson looked a bit disappointed by the younger man’s uncreative approach to seduction. Jeongkooks hand was almost at the bottle. _How did_ c _hapter turn into a fucking cryfest this fast? He was also a bit less erect than before, which was very important to the plot._   
“I’m just thirsty,” which wasn’t exactly a lie. Jeongkook needed to change his strategy. Quickly. He set the bottle head to his lips. He drank clumsily making sure to spill a good amount of the liquid on his torso. “And hot,” he added and turned the bottle on its head showering his head. He ran his fingers through his hair.   
Jackson was confused if he should be bothered by his couch being wet, or just tear the remaining clothes off his eager lover. He wasn’t new to hooking up, but getting an actual confession wasn’t something he was prepared for. He allowed himself to let his hand gently run down Jeongkooks rock-hard abs. Jeongkook made a throaty sound and unceremoniously poked Jacksons dick. His water-show at least did something to the non-thinking part of Jackson, he consoled himself. _Fuck this emotional shit, he’s hot, lovable too, if what Namjoon had told him carried any weight, and I’m all hot and bothered - and not just by the wet sofa._  
“Let’s continue this in the bed,” Jackson proposed trying his best to ease whatever embarrassment had Jeongkook tongue-tied. It wasn’t that he wasn’t interested, – please re-read that last sentence. Truly a-class writing right here, imma just leave that for y’all to enjoy – he was just growing concerned that if something went terribly wrong, stood to lose a lot of friendships. "What about the fisting?" Jeongkook blurted out.

 

 

“Ow!”   
Yoongi was dripping wax on Jimin, taking his sweet time torturing the subs sensitive nipples. Biting his lips, Jimin looked at Yoongi with lust-filled eyes. Yoongi felt as if there was something deeper when looking at Jimin. The boy almost seemed to be willing to do anything just for someone's acceptance or appreciation. Yoongi sighed melancholically as the next drop fell onto Jimins skin.   
Yoongi held the candle further down over Jimins hot bod. Jimin grinned at him, obviously looking forward to it while the hot drop of wax gathered and at last descended upon his delicate skin. Yoongi was aiming for the man’s erection.   
Jimin whistled airly. “Could you please let it drip on my balls?”   
“They’re quite sensitive. Are you sure?” Yoongi didn’t want to cause the man any pain he might not enjoy.   
“Yeah,” Jimin nodded resolutely.   
Yoongi gave Jimin a reassuring smile, leaning down to take the head of his dick in the mouth, his tongue orbiting the glans a few times before letting it plop out and hit the boy’s abs. (Correction note: yes, dear reader, that makes his male appendage quite a majestic one to behold. Good on you for knowing basic anatomy. I just had to check to make sure if that is even possible but I digress. Believability is of utmost importance when writing literature as respectable as fanfiction. Duh.) Yoongi held the candle higher this time before letting the oily substance drip on Jimin. In Jimins mind, playing with wax was more about building the anticipation as the hot candlewax gathered and repeatedly being surprised by the temperature. It wasn’t painful, at least until the drop of wax hit his crown-jewels and he ground his teeth together, sucking in air. He congratulated himself for not screaming. He was sure he’d be able to get to Valhalla. Yoongi turned the candle upright again before putting it aside and letting his mouth tend to Jimins strained balls, almost sending Jimin to Jacksons birth-country through his devious tongue-motions and its barbell. However, Jimin was back in no time when Yoongi suggested to just fuck and try more bondage next time.   
“Can you still put nipple clamps on me, master?”

 

 

Jeongkook lay curled up on Jackson's bed. Jackson beside him hugging Jeongkooks muscular back. Jackson breathed in the scent of the younger man’s neck, perfume mixed with something he could only classify as distinctly Jeongkook. He liked it.  
“You’re literally breathing down my neck,” Jeongkook said after a few minutes of silence.   
“You smell amazing.”   
Jeongkook giggled.   
Jackson let his hand explore Jeongkooks side.   
“Now you’re rubbing my ass,” Jeongkook laughed wholeheartedly.   
“It’s just so… bubbly,” Jackson retorted, “may I use it as a cushion?”   
Jeongkook nodded, changing his position so he was lying on his belly. Jackson let his head lay on Jeongkooks comfortable, perky butt.   
“What about Tae?” Jackson asked the question Jeongkook was dreading after a while.   
“I’m not sure,” Jeongkook mumbled into Jacksons pillow, “I think he’ll be fine with you and will probably like you too.”   
Jeongkook felt Jackson nodding.

“I’m sorry I sprung this on you, I mean, I just came here to risk my sphincter some more by getting your fist up my ass but, …” He began.   
“Don’t apologize.”   
“This really isn’t fair to you. How could I have even been so inconsiderate.”   
“It’s fine, dude.”   
“But I’m so fucking dumb to even think that. How did I even say it?”   
“Love makes all of us act stupid sometimes.”   
“It might not even be love,” Jeongkook was desperately trying to make sense of it all, “maybe I’m just really into your amazing voice, abs, ass, and that beard which looks really fucking good on you.”   
“Shut up,” Jackson grumbled and got up.   
“Did I mention you have great legs?” Jeongkook added.   
“I’m short,” Jackson laughed, sitting down on the back of Jeongkooks knees for some reason.  
“Have I gushed over your collarbones yet?”   
“Yours aren’t bad either."   
Jeongkook chuckled as Jackson began playing with his butt, pushing one side up, then the other.   
“I like it when you put things up there,” Jeongkook let the other know, “at least most of the time.”   
“Gathered that much, what with the fisting and stuff,” Jackson joked, pulling Jeongkooks pants down and his ass-cheeks apart to inspect his entrance.   
“Still wanna do it?”   
“Not right now, I see why Tae is worried about the fisting thing,” Jacksons index finger was tracing the perimeter of Jeongkooks hole, “If I was him, I’d be hella invested in keeping this lovely hole in top condition too.”   
“I thought it just got more elastic,” Jeongkook asked. He wasn’t all that wrong.

 

 

Yoongi had already clamped Jimins nipples. “Damn, they hurt more than I thought they would.”   
"That's nice, babe," Yoongi responded absentmindedly as he was lubing up his index finger.   
"Don't you have those vacuum things, sir?"   
Yoongi tugged on the nipple clamps, "no, but I could get some if you'd like."   
"That would be much appreciated, sir, thank you, sir," Jimin moaned, legs up, stroking his dick, while Yoongi's finger invaded his tight hole.   
It only took Jimin a few seconds to adjust, and Yoongi was three fingers in a few minutes later, twisting them around Jimins hole, evoking all sorts of pleasure-groans from the man.   
"Please use my ass, sir," Jimin groaned.   
Yoongi felt Jimins small hand touch parts of his torso. He took his sweet time getting a condom on his big, fat cock until Jimin had enough of the other man’s fumbling, leaned up, grabbed a new condom, tore open the package, took the thing in his mouth, and rolled it over Yoongi's dick, deep-throating Yoongi in the process, “Strawberry flavor? I took you as more of chocolate flavor type.”   
“I’m full of surprises,” Yoongi winked, “also, it was a pack with multiple flavors. You just grabbed one at random.” He leaned in to make out with Jimin some more before entering him. The barbell rubbed against Jimins tongue and Yoongi cupped the back of the other man’s head until even Jimins abs gave up and he let himself fall back. “I’m ready,” He announced seconds before Yoongi carefully thrust into him. “You can go deep and hard, sir, but no pressure,” Jimin winked and bit his lip in that I'm-sexy-and-I-know-it-way.

 

 

“Well,” Jackson said inhaling from the joint he produced from somewhere behind the scenes, “it does, but only after a few days of recovery. There’s also a risk of causing slight tearing on the inside, which might take longer to recover from.”   
“But I’ve already had pretty wide things up there.”   
“Still, because I like you, I don’t want to see you hurt.” Jackson took another drag, “also, I might want to fuck that tight hole of yours.” Jackson handed Jeongkook the devil’s salad.   
"Anytime, babe," Jeonkook slurred before taking a drag, keeping the smoke in his lungs for as long as possible before breathing out. He had smoked this before, just not to the-whole-apartment-smells-of-weed-extent Jackson obviously did.   
"Jeongkook, Kook-Ah," Jackson began, "I really like you too, I just feel like if something gets serious your partner should know."   
Jeongkook smiled, took another drag and passed Jackson the joint.   
"I guess," Jeongkook muttered, relaxation kicking in, "could I lie on your butt too?" He knew Jackson was right,

 

 

Yoongi was picking up the pace after they had changed positions again and Jimin ran fingers through his hair, lost in complete ecstasy as the other man kept ramming into his prostate. The stretching sensation, along with Yoongi hitting Jimins p-spot(?) repeatedly, was almost too much for him to handle. Yoongi’s was also one of the more sizable dicks to enter Jimin. Sweat began dripping down Yoongi as his rhythm became more erratic. The trails of sweat added to the hotness of Yoongi's harnessed oiled up body significantly.   
After a few more minutes, Yoongi pulled out. He took the condom of his rock-hard member and Jimin took that as his cue to suck his master off.   
"I want to meet you again," Yoongi said as Jimins luscious lips went around his dick. Jimin nodded, humming into Yoongi's dick. Yoongi could only take a few of Jimins deep-throats before he came into Jimin. Jimin coughed, caught off-guard.   
He got up and kissed Yoongi, plenty of jizz still in Jimins mouth. Yoongi never was quite sure if this was filthy or hot. He settled for filthy hot and gave Jimins butt a squeeze.

 

 

"So, what now?" Jeongkook kissed Jackson's shoulder.   
“I dunno,” Jackson took one last drag and stubbed the joint out, “I mean, you’re hot and we could still do it. Maybe frottage would be ok?”   
“It wouldn’t be fair to Tae. I don’t know if I can be casual with you. Also, I doubt anyone wants to write frottage.”   
“I’m not saying it has to be, I just want to know you a bit better.”

Jungkooks eyes lit up a bit at hearing that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter! Don't know where to take this yet but it's fun to write:)


	9. Chapter 9

"How did it go? Is your anus ok?" Taehyung looked worried when Jeongkook came back, "why do you smell like weed? Also, did you save some for me?"   
Jeongkook sighed, "Tae, we need to talk."   
Tae suddenly turned almost ash-coloured, "Ok, I guess."   
Jeonkook slouched down next to Tae, putting an arm around his boyfriend. Tae was waiting. Jeonkook just sat there for a minute, leaving poor Tae to ponder what the hell he meant with "we need to talk." That sentence never was a good omen. Jeongkook pressed his lips against Taes, who was slightly stiff - lips and demeanour, not his dick, pervert. Tae took that as a sign that there at least won't be a break-up.   
"I met Jackson," Jeonkook began. He knew this was gonna be hard on Taehyung.   
Tae nodded, "I know. You meet a lot of people. A few days ago, you were still sorta filled with some other guy’s cum when we fucked." Filth.  
Jeongkook let that remark slide and looked way too serious for Taes liking, "What's different with this Jackson?"   
Jeongkook turned redder than Tae thought was possible for his partner, "I sorta like him a lot."   
"This is an open relationship, we agreed that we could see other guys for as long as we feel comfortable about it and take precautions," Taehyung reminded him.   
"I'd really like you for you to meet him."

 

 

"Greetings, what brings you to me today?" Hoseok asked the three men in front of his door.   
"Jackson Wang," Taehyung almost spat and pointed at the man behind him dismissively. Jeongkook was high as a kite. Tae and he had a minor falling out the day before, ending with Jeongkook storming out of his own apartment when it eventually dawned on Taehyung that his boyfriend wanted to be more than casual fuck-buddies with Jackson. Jackson and Jeongkook smoked a shit-load of weed, lying around lazily, with Jackson doing his best to calm Jeongkook down. Jackson had texted Namjoon who, after consoling with Seokjin, decided it might be best to have Hoseok try his luck. Jeongkook inspected the intricate patterns on Hoseoks carpet.   
Hoseok ignored the way Taehyung was acting, "please come in and take a seat. My new practice assistant will get you something to drink." A handsome, drool-worthy man with abs for days and a really nice, muscular chest stood next to Hoseok and waved awkwardly, "hi, I'm Hoseok too, but I go by Wonho these days." His grin immediately relaxed the tense atmosphere. He then proceeded to run his hand through his blue-ish black hair and Jeongkook, even in this situation, was ready to go then and there, accidentally winking at Wonho but then acting as if something was caught in his eye. He rubbed it.   
Taehyung couldn't help but notice Wonho winking back at Jeongkook. He rolled his eyes, _there was no way the camera would cut to them fucki-_

 

 

Jeongkook was bent over the lavatory, Wonho ramming into him from behind, Jeongkook repeating "fuck" with every thrust. One of Wonhos hand was stroking Jeongkooks dick, the other feeling up the youngers torso, slapping Jeongkooks butt every once in a while. Wonho bent over to kiss the nape of Jeongkooks neck, "you have a really nice butt." Wonhos hot breath hit lingered on Jeongkooks ear. "Your dick feels really good." Jeongkooks returned the compliment, rolling his eyes at the riveting dialogue. He looked at Wonho through the mirror. Wonho looked wet, concentrated, and incredibly hot. Jeongkook wondered if this was what both Hoseoks did between sessions. Wonho didn't look like someone Hobi could easily keep his hands off.

 

 

Jeongkook and Wonho had both excused themselves for a tinkle, leaving the other three to uncomfortable small talk. Hobi was trying to salvage the situation by getting Jackson and Tae to talk to each other but Tae was stubbornly looking at his phone. Jackson was sharing a bong with Hoseok, talking about what tribal tattoo design he might want to get.

"Harder, really make me really feel it!" Taehyung and the others heard Jeongkook cry out of from the bathroom. Subtlety was not a forte of Jeongkook. Taehyung took another sip of the Martini Hoseok, the one currently fucking his boyfriend, had kindly prepared for him _. This was getting somewhat ironic._ He considered joining Jackson and Hoseok, the therapist who also had fucked his boyfriend, in getting high. Taehyung sighed overly dramatic. Jackson took the clue and offered Taehyung the bong, looking at him apologetically. Taehyung knew that this wasn't Jackson's fault. He took a hit from the bong. _No, this was the owner of the voice who kept repeating "fuck" from the bathroom's fault._ "I take it he's a bit more active than you?" Jackson supposed after more awkward silence. Tae took another hit and nodded. He handed Hoseok the bong, "how'd you meet anyways?"

 

 

Jeongkook was taking Wonhos whole 8 inches like a champ. He was sitting on the lavatory, legs apart, allowing Wonho unhindered access to his hole. He was making out with the other man and playing with his hard nipples. It was really romantic and stuff.   
Wonho grinned all confidently at Jeongkook and the younger almost melted at the look. He wanted him as an assistant too. He could like, feed him while Jeongkook held his gaming-guru sessions. Wonho suddenly thrust harder and slower into Jeongkook, rubbing against the man's prostate hard. Jeongkook moaned loudly as the hot load got pumped into him. Wonho pulled out of Jeongkook leaving him with that weird emptiness again. He leaned in to kiss Jeongkook before going down on Jeongkooks dick and balls. He let his tongue play with Jeongkooks balls, taking each one in his mouth. His tongue traced the back of Jeongkooks dick up to the head where he played with the slit. Wonho thought about asking whether Jeongkook ever tried sounding but decided not to go there. Yet. Jeongkook was edging on his orgasm when Wonho began deep-throating. "I'm gonna shoot," he warned him, before Wonhos mouth could taste Jeongkooks cum. Wonho grinned slyly at Jeongkook, swallowed, and gave Jeongkook a taste. He helped Jeongkook clumsily get dressed and let the man go back to the others after quickly exchanging phone numbers.

 

 

Jeongkook felt like a deer in headlights. All eyes in the room where on him and smoke was coming out of his boyfriends’ nose. It took him a second to register the bong Tae was holding and he let out a relieved sigh. "You're quite the screamer," Jackson pointed out, flashing a grin at Jeongkook. Taehyung was serious as fuck. He shot Jackson an angry look. Hobi tried to hide his amusement behind a cup of some brownish herbal tea. It probably tasted very healthy. Jeongkook elegantly tried to change the topic, "watch’u drinking, Hobi?"   
"My shaman herbal tea. I thought this occasion called for it."   
"What's in it?" Jeongkook asked while Tae looked even more annoyed.   
"Some mushrooms and other herbs. I thought I should call upon the mushroom spirits of the great unknown for guidance."   
Wonho entered the room, his hand shyly placed on the back of his neck.   
"Wonho, please prepare the room for a guidance session."   
Jeongkook took his place next to Tae and they watched Wonho close the curtains and begin lighting incense and candles. He spread out an assortment of rattles and other instruments next to Hobi who put his therapist chair aside and sat cross-legged on a tribal-design carpet. It looked real but there was a label from the biggest Swedish furniture store protruding from one of the seams. When ambience in the room was sufficiently gloomy Hobi began throat singing in some language the others didn't understand.   
"The shrooms will take about 15 to 30 minutes to kick in," Wonho informed the confused gawkers. Tae was gaping at the eccentric therapist and Jackson took Jeongkooks hand into his own while the others boyfriends’ attention was occupied by contemplating if this wasn't just some big cosmic joke.

 

 

A few minutes passed before Hobi began deep guttural chanting and rattling with Wonho literally chiming in. The smell and smoke of weed, mingled with the intense incense, hung deep in the room giving the three "patients" an ominous shiver down their spines. Wonho smoked a joint and rattled with the other hand. Ash kept falling down, keeping Taes attention away from Jeongkook and Jackson who still held hands. Jackson winked at Jeongkook behind Taes back.   
"I know you just winked at him," Tae killed their romantic moment dryly.   
"How?" Jeongkook asked way too loudly, causing Wonho to shush him.   
"I guess it's fine, I mean, who am I to tell you what to do," Tae whispered bitterly. Jeongkook felt way too hot all of a sudden. Jackson's thumb rubbed the back of Jeongkooks hand as Jeongkook subconsciously clasped it tighter, almost painfully so.   
Wonho produced a pan flute out of thin, as well as heavy and smoke-filled, air and began playing a tune, Hobi was busy with some weird mix of clapping, throat- and guttural singing and shouting in the language none of them knew. It might be English, Jeongkook guessed. Tae was awaiting the therapist to break out in some foreign shamanistic dance any second now.  
Jackson was undecided between wanting to calm Taehyung, whom he liked even with him acting all cold and distant or just hug Jeongkook, who’s hand was hot and sweaty and looked like he was gonna lose his composure very soon.

 

Taehyung gazed a bit sadly at Jeongkook, seeing his boyfriends’ discomfort, he gathered up his strength, punched his pride to someplace far away, and hugged him. Jackson smiled before Tae slapped his hand away from Jeongkooks and looked at him coldly, promptly wiping the smile off Jackson's face. Jackson wanted the ground to open up and swallow him whole but with the rest of his courage, he lay a hand on Taes back. He also wasn’t quite sure how he let himself get dragged into any of this. Taes expression softened a bit but he shook Jacksons off nonetheless. "I love you," Tae whispered into Jeongkooks ears. Jeongkook teared up, "I love you too." he cried into Taes neck. Tae rubbed his boyfriends back hoping there wouldn’t be too much sobbing.   
"Shhh," Wonho whisper-shouted again and went back to playing some strange tune.   
Jackson couldn't take the drama any longer and just hugged the two. Tae stopped resisting after a few seconds and relaxed into Jacksons hug. He knew he was overreacting. But he also knew he had every right to. Being honest with himself, Tae wasn't appalled at the idea of letting Jackson be a part of their relationship but didn't allow himself to follow that thought any longer. Jeongkook asked himself how a ~~literary masterwork~~ badly written smut could turn into this kind of sob story. He also was confused by what happened between him and Jackson. From somewhere next to him, the new guy, Jackson, found Jeongkooks hand again and gave it a light squeeze.

 

 

The chanting, shouting, rattling, flute-playing and towards the end, stomping grew to some weird, almost deafining crescendo until going silent. Jeongkook, Taehyung, and Jackson looked intently at the two sweat-drenched men. Wonhos abs were very visible through the wet fabric. Hobi opened his eyes, his pupils dilated, "I am ready," he announced- whatever that meant. Wonho bowed out, took most of the instruments and withdrew into the corner armchair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, I hope you enjoy it:)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not much sexy stuff happening sorry:(

Jeongkook and Jackson looked at Hobi, both somewhat confused and trying their best to hide their amusement. "Got any of the green? This is too much for me," Taehyung whispered to Wonho. Wonho scrambled around in the pockets of his skin-tight pants, which by the way also showed off his amazing legs and butt, not to mention did wonders for his bulge, until he found a flat-pressed joint in his back pocket. He lit up and inhaled deeply before handing the rest to Tae, "Me too, honestly."

"What do you see?" Jeongkook asked a dazed-looking Hoseok, totally into it and on the edge of his seat. Jackson looked at Taes boyfriend with an expression that would've made Tae want to take back any non-murderous thoughts he might have had of the other man. But Jackson looked dreamy and cute, so he couldn't. Tae took a drag from the joint.  _This was gonna get weird._

 

 

The fabric of this reality was unfolding itself in front of Hobis mind's eye. This was far from the first time Hobi tripped, but the come-up was harsher than he was used to. He knew that falling into any negative thought patterns might risk this turning bad very quickly. The set and setting seemed good enough and he knew he could rely on Wonho if things went south. The feeling of overwhelming clearness set in and his mind felt as if a rug had been pulled out from under it. Exerting this amount of control on his mind was exhausting even to him. Falling down rabbit holes of conundrums or worse, the meaning of life, was as easy as it was dangerous. Eyes closed again, Hobi tried to push one of those feelings aside. He regretted smoking weed before drinking the bitter mushroom-drink. It tended to make his thoughts loop way more than pure psilocybin alone did. The things he was willing to do for his clients surprised even himself. He tried to stop thinking about trying another practical therapy session to ease Jackson into the relationship, but it was too late. He sat there in a meditative pose with an obvious boner pressing against his baggy pants. When he opened his eyes, the four men around him were staring at his raging erection. He grinned shyly, his inner exhibitionist was pleased. When he realized he had a calling to make a three-way between Jeongkook, Taehyung, and Jackson happen, he got a grip on whatever resembled his version of reality at the time.

 

 

"How is this gonna help?" Tae asked the question on everyone's mind. "I can tell there's a lot of positive energy connecting you three," Hobi stated with a fake-sounding mysterious voice. Jackson and Jeongkook looked at each other, their eyes lit up with hope, Tae wanted to smack the both of them on the backs of their heads, or their head together, either or. Possibly both. Jeongkook gave Tae a pleading look oozing anticipation, as well as regret somehow. Definitely both, but Tae wanted to cuddle him then and there. Jackson checked to see who Jeongkook was looking at and his gaze accidentally met Taes. Jacksons face flushed, he tried to convey how guilty he felt about all this to Tae, but only managed to look constipated. Tae rolled his eyes, “so how does this work exactly?"

"Jackson, take your shirt off," Hobi commanded. Jackson was confused but did as Hobi asked, running a finger down his treasure trail, "why?"

"For visual effect. Now play with your left nipple."

Jackson was even more confused but moved his arm to do as Hobi requested.

"Are you seriously trying to get Jackson to strip?" Tae asked annoyed but even he couldn't help being a bit turned on by Jackson was twisting his nipple, looking hella lost. "Maybe it's part of some ancient ritual?", he gave Hobi the benefit of the doubt.

"Yeah umm, exactly. Now get up, pull your pants down a bit and rub your dick."

Jackson sat down and folded his arms in front of his chest, "not doing that here."

Tae was relieved, Joengkook and he were already sporting half-hard-ons but they couldn't compete with the full-mast Hobi was sporting, turning is baggy pants into a tent. They were all painfully aware of it but did their best not to stare. Wonho didn’t even try to hide he was gawking.

"Tae, so you haven't ever considered polygamy?" Hobi asked after an uncomfortable amount of time unsuccessfully ignoring each others erections had passed.

"I mean, Jeongook and me had an open relationship, but I never thought about introducing someone in any romantic way. I really don't know how I feel about this. I mean - "

"Had?!" Jeongkook interrupted him, Jackson but an arm around Jeongkook who was tearing up.

"It's very much closed now, Kook," Tae said sweetly but ice-cold, "Get your hands off my man ya hoe!" He spat at Jackson, shriller than he intended to. He shoved Jackson's hands off Jeongkook and cupped his boyfriend's face, turning it to look at him, "This is about us, Jacksons cameo is going on for way too long."

 

 

"You're jealous," Hobi stated.

"No shit Sherlock," Tae retorted.

"Do you feel threatened in your position in the relationship by Jackson?"

Tae stayed quiet. "So what if I was?" he grumbled.

"I've had a lot of couples who were very happy in relationships with three or more people."

"Why'd they come to you then?" Jackson asked the question on Taes mind.

"Bedroom issues, it's hard not to have a literal third wheel in a threesome."

"I can take two dicks at once," Jeongkook stated proudly as if that was gonna solve everything.

"I know you can," Tae rubbed Jeongkooks shoulders before sharing an intense and hot kiss with his boyfriend. Jackson whistled impressed, making Jeongkook giggle.

"That would solve some of the issues," Hobi went on matter-of-factly, "Tae, does that offer you closure and reassurance?"

"Not by a long shot," Tae breathed into Jeongkooks mouth, "Jackson put your shirt back on, you're distracting."

Jackson played with his chest muscles a few times to tease Tae and slipped back into his shirt. Jackson was one attractive guy. Tae couldn't help getting harder, his dick brushed against Jeongkooks thigh making Jeongkook grin excited even though he just had Wonho up his delicate ass. Wonho looked at Jeonkook dreamily. A strand of hair was falling onto his forehead which he brushed to the side looking all sexy and stuff.

 

 

"Jackson, is there something you'd like to say?"

"I don't even know you guys that well, but I like you Tae, I'm sorry about all this. I really don't know what else to say."

"You're making me look like a total fucking drama queen," Tae pointed out. It was true.

"Sorry about that too."

"Can't you guys just make out or something?" Jeongkook suggested.

"Yeah, maybe you just have to get to know each other,” Wonho chipped in, "I don't feel like you're giving Jackson a chance, Taehyung."

"You just fucked my boyfriend in the toilet on the job," Tae slurred at Wonho his words overflowing with contempt.

"Happens more often than you might think," Jeongkook remembered that time he met Jimin fondly, that, leading to being introduced to Taehyung - now angrily glaring at Jeongkook.

"That's how I met you," Jengkook added defensively. Tae melted a bit at that, "You really have a way with words," Tae couldn't hold the sarcasm back but smiled at his boyfriend.

Hobi watched the walls melt and had a blissed-out smile as he stared at the three of them. Wonho gave him a reassuring nod to let him know he was there for him when things inevitably went bad. Hobi knew he didn't have too much time left until the trip would take a turn for the worst. Existential thoughts crept into the back of his mind and were pushing against the constructed safety in his mind. Tripping wasn't exactly a fun experience for Hobi after one or two hours passed. He was convinced he was going to die the first time he tripped, and it hadn't gotten much easier since. He struggled in real life from time to time as fragments of trips kept reappearing when he wanted them the least. He would also end up interpreting too much into everything, making daily life a challenge. For some reason, a part of his brain had changed, and he didn't like it. It creeped him out. He smoked weed to cope but it was able to trigger trip-like effects and mini trips on its own, a phenomenon he read about online a lot, but no one knew why it happened. However, he was way too curious about the working of this universe to consider never taking hallucinogens again. Wonho felt the unease slowly creeping up in the therapist– and sat his pretty butt down next to him. He gave Hoseoks hand a light squeeze, "It's gonna be fine. Worrying makes it turn bad almost every time. Just think about something positive."

"I know," Hobi murmured, "Look at them, what do you think?"

"I don't know, Tae seems really apprehensive about Jackson. I think he's worried Jeongkook will, you know-"

"He doesn't seem like he would at all, he's just very active."

"And hot," Wonho added, undressing the man with his eyes. Again.

 

 

In a moment of weakness, Tae let his hand wander up Jackson's abs. He wanted to do that the whole time since he'd met him but was too busy being angry at him. He let his hand run through the slight dusting of hair before he noticed he was at the man’s underpants and quickly withdrew. Jackson grinned awkwardly and Jeongkook looked all smitten as his boyfriend’s arm went back around his butt, kissing him passionately.

"I feel like I'm in some porn shoot," Wonho stated.

"It might as well be," Hobi said.

"If they solve their issues by fucking, why are we here?"

"To guide them."

"How?"

"By getting them to fuck and stop them from being thirsty bitches."

"That almost makes us sounds like pimps," Wonho pointed out.

"How would be successful couples’ therapists if we didn't help our clients with their bedroom issues?"

"It's so hard to not get invested," Wonho looked down at both their boners.

"Just look at all the love." Hobi nodded in Jeongkooks, Jackson’s and Taes direction.

Tae still sucking face with Jeongkook and feeling him up, Jeongkook grinding into Taes crotch and Jackson leaning in to kiss Jeongkooks neck, miraculously not getting shoved away violently by a jealous Taehyung. Jeongkook used the heat of the moment and took Taes hand, putting it around Jacksons back. Tae pulled Jackson in, allowing himself to just try and warm up to the man. He tried not to feel too self-conscious about the drama before.

"Pull his shirt up!" Wonho called from next to Hobi.

Tae gave them the finger but did just that, garnering "oohs" and "aahs" from the horny couples’ therapists.

 

 

"This is the right time to mention the discount on our practical therapy sessions," Hobi announced.

Wonho burst out laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter. Please comment if you did:)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More buttsex in this one to make up for the lack of it in the last chapter;)

Jimin and Yoongi set their second date a few days after their first, allowing for Jimins butt to heal from the intense batting. He was up for another try at BDSM, only he wasn't sure if Yoongi could ever truly take on the masters role. He contemplated trying to order Yoongi around, but the guy seemed like someone who could be quite scary if he wanted to. He settled for his role as a dominant submissive. Maybe someday Yoongi would open up to him and let himself relax enough to relinquish control to Jimin for a little while. Jimin wanted to try sounding if that happened but doubted it ever would. He took another sip of martini and dug his phone out of his pants pocket. "Your place or my place?" Yoongis message read, eloquently, as always. Jimins couldn't really have visitors in his tiny apartment, "yours."

 

Jin was cooking dinner for his would-be husband if Korea would allow gay marriage. He even wore an apron looking all homestay-husbandy as fuck. He was throwing together a few hurried Kimbap rolls and cutting them into slices. He ate the edges and felt half-full when the apartment door was opened and, what he suspected was the jacket-hanger got knocked down with metal hitting the stone floor sounds making it to his ears. Namjoons clumsiness, as endearing as it was, was hard for Jin to get used to. He could make his life a lot easier by having an inch of rubber installed over the floors to minimize damage. But then he remembered plastics impact on the environment and swallowed his annoyance with another slice of Kimbap. Maybe there was some vegan jelly he could use, possibly made out of the blood of Nazis or other people the world could do without. It wouldn’t quite be vegan in that case tho. When Namjoon entered the kitchen, Jin beamed at him, a bit of seaweed as well as rice gorgeously decorating his teeth. Namjoon wasn't disturbed by the sight in the slightest, pushing his lips against Jins incredibly kissable, succulent lips. Jin returned the affection.

 

Jimin arrived at Yoongis apartment after working out for a bit, his shirt clung to his chest, as it was raining - and also hotter that way. When Yoongi opened the door, Jimin ran his fingers through his hair, pushing it back. Yoongi was instantly turned on. He grabbed Jimin by the collar he wore, mostly because that turned into a fashion item nowadays for better or worse, and pulled him into his apartment. “You look good,” he let Jimin know, which was more complimenting than Yoongi did usually. He helped Jimin out of his shirt. The drenched thing was discarded onto a chair. He couldn't wait to see the rest of the man undressed, which apparently happened sooner than he expected as Jimin pulled his no less drenched pants down. Yoongi felt way too dressed at that time and quickly threw his shirt over the couch. His dick sprang to full attention as he got out of his pants, bouncing a bit eagerly through his loose underwear. Jimin licked his lips and winked at Yoongi who suddenly remembered he was the supposed to be the dom in this relationship. "Get back into your clothes, I didn't allow you to get undressed," he snarled at Jimin. He winked at the sub to take the strict tension out of the room. Jimin bit his tongue and did as he was told. He felt way less sexy back in the wet clothes but tried not to let it show. Yoongi took two steps towards Jimin, "Now kiss me, you sexy, sexy man." Jimin giggled and did just that.

 

Namjoon and Jin were feeding each other Kimbap, being teeth-rotting cute in the process, giggling when something fell out the corners of their mouths.

"How was work?" Jin tried small-talk.

"Fine, you?"

"Fine too."

"Great," Namjoon laughed, a bit of rice flying out his mouth and missing Jin by a hair.

"Anything planned for later?" Jin asked, acting as if nothing happened.

"Not really, we could watch TV and snuggle," Namjoon took a bite from the kimbab Jin was impatiently shoving in his face.

"Great, I thought we would like, you know."

"You want my dick up your ass is what you're saying?"

"Well if you put it so bluntly then yes, that, basically."

"Sounds goo-" Namjoon Jins mouth with Kimbab.

 

Jimin and Yoongi had been locking lips for a while when Yoongi broke out of the embrace, "get undressed."

"You can call me slut, hoe, cum-dump or whatever you like, master," Jimin offered.

"Not really into that kind of talking, also, cum-dump? What the fuck?!" Yoongis mind was occupied with watching Jimin taking off the clothes covering his hot body. He would've otherwise almost worried about Jimin. He was a fine af man. Yoongis lustful gaze made Jimin blush. He bit his lip. Jimin wondered what Yoongi had planned but remembered how unprepared the other was previously. He lowered his expectations. He wasn't sure how long he could keep up the whole BDSM thing either. The day after meeting the other Yoongi, he had already thought about taking him on an actual date. He was worried Yoongi might not be the dating type tho. He snuck a peek at Yoongi in the middle of taking off his underwear in the most erotic known to man. The guy was already half hard, his latex- or whatever pants strained against Yoongis bulging erection. Jimin wanted it in his mouth badly, or ass, both if that were possible. Yoongi grinned confidently and Jimins heart skipped a beat. He wanted to squish Yoongis cheeks and coo a the other so badly it hurt. Why did he have to fall this hard for someone he barely knew?

He decided it just had to fate and let his soulmate fantasies run wild. As if he knew what Jimin was thinking about, Yoongi unzipped his fly. It wasn't the soulmate fantasy but Jimin settled for being able to suck some good Yoong-dick.

 

Jin and Namjoon were both slouched on the couch, enjoying the latest music show. Jin was half lying on Joons chest with Namjoons arms folded around him. He felt secure lying on Namjoon, the nerd even smelled distinctly not-nerdy, something Jin was eternally grateful for. He kissed the back of Namjoons hand, "Have I told you I love you today?"

"Aww" Namjoon cooed, "I love you too." He stroked Jins great jawline and kissed his boyfriend's handsome face. Jin melted into the others hold even more and Namjoon let him. Some awesome song called "Fake Love" was playing on the TV with handsome guys that Namoon thought looked eerily similar to him and some people he knew, but he wasn’t wearing his glasses and couldn’t be sure. The song was hella lit and some deep voice and an angelic high voice kept mixing. Jin breathed into Namjoons recently neglected abs and drew circles with his chin. This head got closer and closer to Joons erection before Jin stopped. He flicked his tongue at the head through Namjoons Ryan-pyjamas. "Look what I found." Jin turned around grinning slyly. Namjoon got into a better position for the action his shlong was about to get and undid his pants buttons. Jin eagerly pulled them down. Namjoon was commando under there. Again. Jin had gotten used to the fact that Namjoons dick probably flapped about while at the studio recording sick lines. At least he hoped that was the most public place he wasn't wearing underwear. Then he remembered where Namjoon just came from - "are you fucking serious?!" he half-shouted sounding more amused than angry before being poked in his cheeks by Namjoons sizable stiffy.

"What?" Namjoon asked acting oblivious to what Jin was gonna be ranting on about for the next few minutes, "by the way you look hella cute. My dick suits you."

Jin rolled his eyes.

 

One of Jimins fingers pushed against the slit of Yoongis member. "Suck it," Yoongi ordered. Jimin didn't need to be told twice. He was already on his knees with Yoongis dick in front of his face. it looked all lovely and very suckable to Jimin who first kissed the head before taking the rest of the cock in his mouth and showcased some amazing deep-throating skillz. It tasted like, well, what a penis tastes like and Jimin loved every second of it. Mostly because it was Yoongis. It smelled of some musky odour mixed with perfume. After acing the oral stimulation of Yoongi for a good while, doing his best not to break eye contact, he let the dick plop out of his mouth. He pushed it aside to lick Yoongis balls, his tongue circling around each one separately. He wondered if he could fit both in his mouth. He could. It earned him pleased moans from the reluctant dom, who ran his fingers through Jimins hair before pulling him back up and throat-banging Jimin viciously.

"We could just fuck if that's fine with you?" Yoongi offered.

Jimin groaned something into Yoongis merciless erection and nodded before he got back up and helped Yoongi completely out of his tight pants.

 

Namjoon was sucking a still slightly annoyed Jin off, making a lot more noise than was necessary which almost made Jin worry Namjoon might actually be choking himself on his dick. But the man looked all flustered and hot up at Jin, reassuring him of the safety of his fallacio. It was sort of hot, hearing the man slurp, cough, sputter, and moan into his dick. He ruffled the man's purple-black hair and leaned down to feel up Joons torso. Joon leaned into the Jins touch. His tongue went around Jins dick in a flurry before he licked up and down the sides of the shaft. Jin was flooded with pleasure. Namjoon was hungry for dick and Jin was loving every minute of it.

"I want it inside of me," Namjoon moaned into Jins balls. Jin was happy to oblige, and Namjoon had his legs in the air a few seconds later, Jin giving amazing anilingus.

"Deeper," Namjoon demanded.

Jin reminded him it was his tongue and not, in fact, some one-foot dildo.

The attractive nerd shut up and stuck to moaning the way Jin so much enjoyed.

 

Yoongi was thrusting into Jimins tight hole like there was no tomorrow. Sputtering curses even the well-versed Yoongi hadn't heard before, Jimins eyes were closed and fireworks went off behind them every time Yoongi hit his prostate. The air was hot and heavy around them. Yoongi was worried he might come too soon, so he pulled out and sucked Jimins cock for a while. Jimins dick was throbbing inside of Yoongis mouth and he was quickly able to get the man on the edge, the barbell adding to the enjoyment. A drop of precum leaked out of Jimins wang and Yoongi licked it up, looking seductively at his lover. Jimin pulled Yoongi up by his chin, "I don't want to cum yet," they shared a passionate kiss.

Yoongi went back to banging the cute guy, but not before enjoying the man's body some more.

 

Namjoon was sitting on Jins dick, doing most of the work while the other just looked extremely hot. Joon leaned down to taste the man, licking Jins armpits while the other sensually thrust in and out of him. Jin liked to take these things a bit slower, that was, at least until he was close when he would usually pick up the pace leaving Namjoon barely any time to recover.

"You look so amazing, all sweaty like that," Jin complimented the nerd, who in his defence had been riding Jin for a few minutes at that point, and was getting exhausted.

"Let's change positions."

 

Yoongi managed a few more minutes with Jimins irresistible curseful groaning getting him closer and closer to orgasms, until he shot his load into the man and collapsed onto Jimin, his body soaked with sweat. Jimin put an arm around him and kissed Yoongis cheek.

"How about an actual date," Jimin suggested after gathering his courage. "I'd like that a lot," Yoongi groaned into Jimins neck before kissing his ears. Jimin smelled really good and Yoongi just stayed there for a few more minutes until he remembered that Jimin still needed to get off, and he was being awfully selfish. He gave him another kiss and went down on Jimin, a bit of cum was dripping out of the spent man's butthole, Yoongi immediately sampled the taste and used it as lubrication for the wet blowjob Jimin was about to receive.

 

Their positions changes allowing Namjoon to stroke his dick following the rhythm Jin set. It only took him a few more strokes before he came all over himself, even managing to hit his face. Jin leaned down to lick up most of it. Jin finally started thrusting faster into Joon until the latter felt hot cum spilling into him.

Jin leaned down to lick the remaining drops of cum off Namjoons face. After licking it all up he looked happily at the man before planting a kiss on Joon, still the aroma of Joons cum in his mouth.

 

Jimin didn't take long before jizzing into the other man's mouth, Yoongi gave the man a gummy grin. Jimin was ecstatic. Yoongi had agreed to go on an actual date.

 

Jeongkook, Jackson and Taehyung were on the way out of Hobis practice when Jackson turned around, "Now's as good a time as any to tell you about me having an on-and-off relationship with Mark, right?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I published the first chapter a month ago and I really want to thank you, dear perverts and/or readers for over 6000 hits:)

It was a warm and sunny afternoon when a deafening scream filled the air, causing flocks of birds to startle and fly away, a few fell from the sky in shock, glass windows broke and at least one car alarm went off, "MARK?!"

 

Taehyung turned on his heel, his relaxed expression immediately turning sour, "and who's that exactly?" he snarled in Jacksons direction. Jeongkook looked on in horror as he saw his boyfriend, who moments before was just warming up to the idea of Jackson being an equal part in their relationship, drop the friendly attitude he had towards Jackson, turning icy cold once again.

 

"He's like, my boyfriend, sometimes," Jackson muttered under his breath, turning scarlet. Jeongkook looked interested at the idea of more members joining their polyamorous life but Tae was furious.

 

"It's one thing having to share with you, but even more people he sees regularly or- even worse moving in?" Tae skreeched. Jeongkook hadn’t even thought of that. Wonho, who was standing at the door looked shocked, he probably would've gotten a large bowl of popcorn to watch the ensuing drama if Hoseok wasn't on some vegan, non-processed sugar diet. He made do with apple chips laying on a platter next to the phone. He took a healthy bite but almost choked on the next as Taehyung began lamenting the impossibility of various sexual positions should more than two people try them, gesturing wildly. "Ever hear of daisy chaining?" Jeongkook offered.

 

"It looks stupid," Tae spat back, “and most likely is uncomfortable as fuck.”

 

"I have a book on gang-bang Kamasutra," Hoseok, who was now standing in the living-room door frame, waved a thick book around. Various sex positions were approximated in crude stick figures on the cover. This was too much for Tae, who stormed back, past the wide-pupiled therapist and his apple-crisp munching assistant and threw himself onto the practice couch. He buried his face in his palms. Jeongkook stormed after him and folded an arm around Taes shoulders, "I'm sorry about this." Tae shook him off. The whole apartment was filled with awkward silence, only disturbed every once in a while, by Wonho crunching on another crisp. Jeongkook saw tears flowing through the gaps between Taehyungs fingers. Tae was quietly sobbing. He thought he was the promiscuous one at the beginning but Jeongkook turned out to be the sluttiest bottom he'd ever met - and he’d met his fair share. He wasn't sure why he liked him so much, but when he felt warm arms being laid around him, he allowed it. He was miserable but wouldn’t ever admit he felt comfortable in Jeongkooks arms despite everything. When he heard an apple crisp being eaten right next to his ear he was almost startled. Tae opened his eyes. Wonho had taken the snottily crying Tae into his hawt arms. Tae wasn't too bothered, slightly dissapointed, a little hurt, and definitly NOT desperate for Jeongkooks attention, but bothered? Never. Also, Wonho smelled nice, he shot angry glares at the therapist who was slowly coming down, deadly ones at Jeongkook and Jackson, all gathered around him. If he felt hella angry by what felt like a group of his closest friends having an intervention with HIM, he wouldn’t let it show. Wonho dared to hold the platter in front of Tae, "want some? They're really good."

 

"Jackson's just texted him, he’ll be here in a few minutes," Jeongkook announced and slouched next to Tae on the sofa. Tae snuggled tighter into Wonhos arms only sparing Jeongkook an annoyed glare. Jackson sat to the other side on the armrest. Tae groaned. He didn’t feel like flowery language right now. He would’ve already stormed out, but the camera blocked the door, preventing his ad lib-dramatic exit. It would've been a good one, he would have shouted, cursed, maybe thrown something, then stormed out with tears streaming out into the air on each side of his eyes. Maybe not the last part though, too cliché. He glared at the cameraman who just shrugged his shoulders, Tae knew he wasn't responsible for the script, but he also just enjoyed looking at the man. He decided to improvise, slapping the platter of crisps away from his face. A few fell to the ground. He closed his eyes, leaving Jeongkook and Jackson to guiltily look at the floor. Content with his mature reaction, Tae, who was still high let the weed take him to sleep. He felt a bit sorry toward Wonho. But only until he remembered he’d just fucked his boyfriend with them in the other room. He drifted off in no time. Tae was woken up a short while later, a handsome face stared at him intently. It belonged to a tall, athletic guy, „hi, I'm Mark." He held out a hand that Taehyung shook, still half asleep, too drowsy to react by biting it.

 

Hoseok offered Tae a cup of coffee that the other gratefully received. Jackson and Jeongkook were still sitting to either side of Taehyung. Wonho planted a wet kiss on Taes forehead. He smelled of apples. Tae felt as if they were having some sort of intervention about his perceived prudeness again. "I'm not a prude," he tried to defend himself. Wonho patted Taes chest, "We don't think you are." He felt patronized. Much to Taes dismay, his dick sprung to attention at the hot guy's touch, he decided to use this to his advantage and pulled his pants down to show his boner, "See what Wonho just did?" Wonho laughed, bits of apple-crisps flying all over the room. Mark looked extremely confused, but his eyes stayed fixed on the dick, even after Tae stopped flashing them his member and pulled his pants back up. Wonho patted Taes chest again and began drawing circles around Taes erect nipples, "Hobi, could you close the window, it's cold."

 

Jeongkook awkwardly shifted his position so he could lean on Tae. Tae let him, it wasn't his fault Jackson came with an entourage. He ran his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair, a part of him hated himself for loving the guy so much. That part was quickly silenced. "Hi Mark, under other circumstances it would be a pleasure to meet you, but right now everyone could just go fuck the hell off," Tae grunted into his coffee-cup. Mark looked a bit taken aback, but Jackson pulled him aside, no doubt telling Mark about how much of a drama queen Tae was, but Marks expression only changed to one of deep empathy. He looked a bit sad at Tae before shooting angry glares at Jeongkook. _Great, now I’m being pitied._ It was obvious to anyone in the room but Jeongkook. Self-reflection wasn't one of his strengths. Jeongkook began snoring, having fallen asleep n Taes chest. Tae hit him on his chest, "Wha- what? Is the emotional crap over? Can we fuck now?" Tae lit the joint Wonho handed him. He desperately wanted to be out cold for the rest of this miserable day - maybe longer. He decided this was all Jeongkooks fault and elbowed the younger, successfully jolting him out of his half-sleep, "hey, what was that for?!"

 

"Everything." 

 

"Can't you just like, make out - and through the magic of ya'lls’s horny asses get to be one happy polyamorous group?" Wonho groaned from under Tae. Tae wasn’t sure where that Texan accent came from but kissed him on the mouth regardless, "no hun, not this time," before going back to sulking.

 

Wonhos lips were of fire, he absentmindedly felt where Taehyung had touched them. If this was what Tae was capable of with just his lips, he couldn’t see how Jeongkook would even dream of leaving him.

 

"It could be just us," Tae said quietly and Jeongkook had never heard him sound as hopeless and heartbroken.

"Do you really want that?" Jeongkook might have been a hoe, but he'd be willing to be a monogamous hoe for Taehyung. Wonho waved the rest of them out of the room. He was about to try and get up when Tae stopped him, "stay, please." He let himself fall back into the couch. Tae rested his head on the man's hawt, ripped arms. 

"I don't know what I want," Tae admitted. Deep inside he knew exactly what he wanted but it wasn’t fair to Jeongkook. 

"Then what now?"

Tae breathed in slowly, it took way to long for Jeongkook, nervously chewing his lip, until the other spoke again. "Jeongkook, how would this even work?"

"I dunno, we could try and make it work, see where it leads." Jeongkook shrugged.

Tae went silent again. He just sat there, waves of emotions he never allowed himself to feel came crashing in, he didn't know how to handle this. In some deep corner of his mind, he wanted Jeongkook all to himself. He wished the other knew the things he couldn't say, if he could just make him understand.

 

He looked at whom he already considered his other half, the look of lingering hope in Jeongkooks wet eyes burned into his memory as his heart felt like it was being torn to shreds just to throw them too into some fire with him still living. Fuck.

 

"Fine," Tae grumbled and mustered up a half-hearted smile. He was already way off-script. Jeongkook beamed, "really?"

Tae looked at his boyfriend seriously, "What would've happened if I had said no?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, back with another short chapter. It's a flashback because I'm not sure where to go with the main story yet. Enjoy:)

"Room service!"

 

Tae snapped out of his dream. Something with minotaurs. Someone was impatiently knocking at the door. It took Tae a few sleepy seconds until he realized this wasn't his apartment. He was at what looked like some shabby hotel, with ugly brown tapestries. It took a few more seconds for his headache to catch up with him, "come back later, please!"

 

He shuffled out of bed and managed to get to the toilet right before nausea won over his remaining control. _How did I get here?_ As he barfed up whatever insane amount of alcohol he had consumed the night before, his mind was racing, trying to make sense of what little he was able to remember from the day before. It wasn't much. He had gone out to meet someone. He wasn't sure what his name was, Honki or something. The guy, however, wasn't alone and Tae got introduced to an older man, whom Honki or whatever his name was, affectionately called "daddy". Tae wasn't into the whole daddy kink thing at all but went along with it because some utterly stupid sense of politeness was stronger than caution. They went to a hotel room and Honki had brought a large amount of alcohol. Tae stopped vomiting to quickly count the bottles he was able to see from the bathroom. There were a lot. But even if he drank, his memory usually was fine. What happened after they began drinking, wasn't even a blur, it was just gone. He panicked a little. _Did they drug me?_ His mind felt numb. Every complex thought felt nigh impossible in his current state. Anger and hurt boiled up inside of him.

 

He looked at the phone, it was half past ten, he had to check out or he would have to pay

for another night. Tae hoped that the people he arrived would have at least paid. He was sure nothing too weird happened. At least his anal V-Card still seemed to be his to do with how he pleased. He wasn't sure if it still was a V-card after stuffing a great variety of phallic objects up there on multiple occasions over the past few years, but it probably had to be an actual penis for it to count. Tae gathered his belongings and went down to check out. A middle-aged woman sat behind the counter and eyed him way too knowingly. He handed her the key and left.

 

It was raining buckets outside and he didn't have an umbrella, but he wasn't too bothered by the rain. It at least hid the fact that tears began rolling down his face. He wasn't new to hook-ups. Ever since he had kind of given up on love and his dream of finding the perfect someone got crushed, he was having bitter sex to forget about his misery and loneliness. It didn't matter too much whom he'd meet as long as he would simply be distracted, even if it was just for a short while. On some days, he didn't feel like anything could be fine ever again. He was bombarded by an onslaught of depressing thoughts while he walked in the rain, hair wet, eyes red and tears disguised, dramatic as all fuck. His drenched shirt clung to his well-defined abs as he swept his hair back from his face. Anyway, Tae decided to get a bottle of soju at the next convenience store he would come across. Even though his head was still hurting from the night before he once more wanted to drown his regrets and sorrow in booze. He knew that was an unhealthy coping strategy but didn't really care too much.

 

"Are you alright?" an incredibly handsome clerk looked at him, genuinely worried when Tae placed three bottles of soju in front of him. Tae suddenly realized his eyes were probably blood-shot. "I'm fine," he forced the corners of his mouth up as far as he managed. The clerk wrote something, Tae assumed it was his phone number, on one of the soju labels. "I'm off work in a few hours, and just moved here, also, you're really cute," the cashier looked at Tae, radiating positive vibes and Tea mustered up a real smile, "I'm Sehun by the way." Instead of taking the hand Tae offered, the clerk made his way to the other side of the counter and hugged Tae. Tae hugged the man back and left the store slightly confused but somehow comforted. He was sure he’d crush any hope he had about the guy under dark thoughts about his past experiences. When he arrived at his apartment at last, he threw himself onto the bed and fell dozed off.

 

"Hello, it's Tae," Tae texted Sehun. He didn't have to wait long for a reply.

 

"Hi, just got off work. Any plans?"

 

Tae took a sip of soju, "not really"

 

"Cool, I'll come by if that's ok with you."

 

Sehun arrived. He stood in the doorframe, looking as dazzling as some guy from an underwear commercial, but with a face and a few more clothes. Taehyung almost felt a little bit more miserable at seeing someone so perfect, him still having what he considered an ugly crying face. Sehun however, couldn't be deterred by Taes perceived imperfections and planted a kiss on the others luscious lips. Tae took a step back. His slipper got caught on the edge of the carpet. Before he could hit the floor, Sehun caught him, one arm behind Taes back. He held Tae at a forty-five-degree angle for a few seconds, then he pushed a strand of rainbow-colored hair out of his face, "you're almost too cute." Tae blushed as Sehun leaned in, "I'm gonna kiss you now." Tae closed his eyes and felt Sehuns soft lips brush against his before Sehuns tongue began exploring Taes mouth. Some part of Tae wanted this feeling to last forever but he knew it couldn't. Sehun pulled Tae back into a vertical position. "I um... have some soju left," Tae gestured towards his fridge.

 

Sehun sat quietly, allowing Tae to rant about all the things that were wrong in his life, only nodding occasionally to assure Tae he was still listening. Tae pretended not to notice when Sehun kept moving closer towards him until Sehun had a hand on Taes thigh. Tae got flustered instantly by what was meant as a comforting gesture from someone he had just made out with. He somehow felt way more awkward around Sehun than any of the anonymous guys he met. With them, he knew it was just for anonymous sex. This could be more. Sehun brushed a strand of hair out of Taes face "you have beautiful eyes." _What a fucking cheap pick-up line._

 

Sehun and Tae were shirtless a few seconds of mutual groping later and Tae couldn't stop himself from feeling up the guys rock-hard abs over and over again. Sehun finally pushed the younger man’s hands away and suck-licked Taes neck, collarbones, armpits, ears and some other body parts. He then began drawing a line from Taes neck down to where Taes treasure trail lead into his underwear. The head of Taes dick was poking out the seams the pants. He helped Tae get out of the unnecessary piece of clothing. Tae was already breathing heavily, horny as hell. Sehun took the head of Taes dick in his mouth, he did the usual circling of the head but then, much to Taes surprise, nibbled it a bit causing all sorts of electrifying reactions in Taes head. He almost couldn’t take it. Sehun finally began blowing Tae. A minute later, Taehyung was mouth-fucking Sehun, who kept having to stop and cough, a bit overwhelmed with deepthroating Taes battering ram. Sehun was a novice at best, taking in the whole shaft, but for some reason, Tae found that incredibly adorable. "Stop," Tae moaned.

 

"Do you top or bottom?" Sehun asked licking Taes balls.

 

"Top," Tae grinned weakly.

 

Sehun pulled his pants down, Tae thought his name should've been “Se-Hung” or some other bad pun as the man's full length came into view. Se-Hung got into position and let Tae rim him before more and more fingers found their way into the man’s tight ass, while he stroked himself. Tae pushed in and Sehun inhaled sharply feeling Tae filling him until he pushed against his sweet spot on the first thrust.

 

"Please go slow, I'm really not used to bottoming," Sehun moaned as Tae entered him a second time, stretching the man some more. Tae picked up the pace from there, thrusting into his new rainbow-haired friend. Sehuns forehead burst into sweat as Tae hit the right spot with every thrust, groaning all kinds of foul language. After a few minutes, Taes thrust became less rhythmic, Sehun got up as far as he could manage from his position and they shared a passionate kiss. This was what Tae needed. It was too bad it was undoubtedly going to end like it always would.

Tae was breathing heavily into Sehuns mouth when he finally shot his load into him. Sehun groaned as the hot liquid filled him. A few strokes later, Sehun came all over himself and Tae. Taehyung rolled off Sehun and a few minutes later Sehun heard Tae quietly snoring. He wiped himself off as good as possible to lay down next to Taehyung. He put one of his arms around the other man’s stickily stained torso.

 

He wanted to make the other feel safe as much as possible. He gave Tae a peck on his neck and fell asleep a few minutes later.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi more porn you might need holy water for, enjoy:)

Jeongkook just stood there, probing his mind to find the right words. After a few seconds of Jeongkook looking confused, Tae got up and gave Jeongkook an awkwardly long hug. He left the apartment without saying another word. The others were left gaping at the door.

 

Tae hurried down the stairs when his tears caught up with him. He didn't want any of the things happening around him to happen. He most certainly didn't want to cock-block Jeongkook and ran out of the house and sat cross-legged on the rubble in the tiny backyard. There was no way he'd go into the streets like this. He couldn't believe he started sobbing again. Chiding himself for not being able to put up a cool front, he let his feelings run freely. It was too much for him. He couldn't cope with any of this. The darkness he had found had almost disappeared after he met Jeongkook crept back in and wrapped itself around him, almost crushing him. He didn't want to feel whatever he was feeling right now. Jealousy? Anger? Disappointment? Fear? He hated it but that just made it worse. He couldn't control it. Whenever he tried to steer his inner voice in some sort of positive direction, earnestly hoping Jeongkook would still only have eyes for him, it just spiralled out of control. Minutes passed and he almost felt as if in a neverending descent. He heard shuffling as someone sat down next to him. An arm was put around him and Tae leaned into a comfortable position onto broad shoulders. He didn't want to see who’s they were and kept his eyes shut, wanting them to belong to Jeongkook. As aloof as his boyfriend was, he should at least have this much tact. Some sulky part of him promptly pushed that hope aside. It couldn't be Jeongkook. That guy had about as much emotional maturity as one of those Pet Rocks that were sold in the eighties, and if he had more, he sure as hell knew how to keep it hidden. But he was Taes anchor and Tae definitely wanted to keep it that way. "He's sulking around upstairs by the way," Wonho said after a while. Tae carefully peeked through one eye. Wonho was about to light another joint but Tae snagged it from his mouth, "can’t you tell when someone is in desperate need of medicine?!” Wonho chuckled.

 

Joengkook was surrounded by three hot guys trying to calm the loudly sobbing younger man. Jeongkook just couldn't understand how Tae turned into such a prude. He got to know the guy through double penetration for god's sake. Tae couldn't just leave him like this. _Could he?_ Couldn't they just be part of some polyamorous group and love each other? Like that boy-band from the music show, Namjoon kept swooning about? They could have romantic as fuck orgies with candles, rose petals and other romanticy stuff. And they probably did. Jeongkook kept wrecking his mind to see how they could make their relationship work. He remembered he was supposed to say enlightening but forgot his lines and decided to take his shirt off to distract from the fact.

 

"You're so hot," Mark improvised sounding as surprised as possible. Hoseok quickly got a copy of the script and handed it Jeongkook. The cameraman rolled his eyes annoyed. The author forgot to mention the camera-man was Kai, who was contractually obligated to film this... ~~porn~~ motion-picture in very short underwear and generously oiled-up body - as inspiration. _Why did this keep happening?_ Jeongkook shot Kai a how-would-you-not-get-distracted glare and read the next part of the script. "Why," Jeongkook cried out, letting the "i"-sound go on for a bit too long.  _Who comes up with this crap?_

 

Taehyung sat upright. He gazed at Wonho in some dazed, half-drunken state for a while.

"I really don't know where to go from here. I thought everyone had someone in their life who'd be there just for them, even if circumstances might mess things up. Or mess you up," he added.

"That would be nice," Wonho smiled, slightly bitterly, "there was a time where I believed that, I can't anymore. We most likely tell ourselves this to not lose hope, but we might just set ourselves up for devastating disappointment."

Tae breathed in some more of the joint and handed it back to Wonho who smiled sadly but gratefully, "but I don't think it has to be over between you two. Even if others are introduced."

"I don't know, there's rarely anything less romantic than orgies where someone inevitably ends up being left out.”

Wonho giggled, imagining all sorts of weird scenarios that might happen.

“And maybe I don’t actually want to share anymore."

Tae felt more comfortable around Wonho than he did even around close friends like Jimin

There was something about his chilled aura Tae enjoyed. Like Wonho didn't give a fuck about any of the usual social conventions or what people thought about him. The fact that Wonho was hot, scaldingly so, didn't hurt either, in all likelihood distracting said people from any social blunders Wonho might commit. Then, Tae remembered Wonho was all up in Jeongkook a few hours ago and Tae quit gushing. Well, he was still gushing. But he kept it in check.

 

Jeongkook was throwing a fit in Hoseoks living room. He couldn't and in this case, didn't want to control what his hearteu wanted. If some part of him screamed for Jackson to be a part of his life, it didn't feel right to get pulled into some sort of monogamous relationship, even if he loved Tae. He knew the “fine” would most likely never be “fine”. Hobi began to worry. He had another couple coming to see him at any minute. Taemin and Key didn't particularly enjoy waiting. He had to get the overly dramatic, flailing, sobbing and quite snotty Jeongkook out of his practice by then. There was no way Jeongkook made for a pretty sight when those two talked about their domming issues where neither of the two sadists wanted to be on the receiving end of punishment.

 

Wonho ran his hands through Taes pseudo-mullet. He couldn't understand how anyone would get that haircut, "you're really handsome. If you weren't taken-"

Tae jolted up, "then what?"

"You know."

"Know what?"

"C'mon!"

Tae giggled. He planted a wet kiss on Wonho, "you're just too sweet. Why did you have to fuck my boyfriend during our therapy session?"

Wonho took on a handsome shade of red. He did his best to look regretful but didn't quite manage. Tae lightly punched him in his abs-of-steel and stood up. He was going to get that idiot boyfriend of his and talk about this without a probably still tripping therapist. Tae felt slightly bad for Jackson’s part of this. But since it all was Jeongkooks fault, Tae couldn't take it out on him any more than he already had. Tae felt a bit like a total killjoy but there were copious amounts of erotic sex scenes still in the script for him. It also was a good show. Tae sighed at the thought of his next bottoming scene. He slowly made his way up the stairs back to Jeongkook, Wonho behind him, slapping Taes ass every once in a while. It was a nice ass. Very slappable.

 

Mark and Jackson were talking outside of Hobis apartment.

"When are we gonna fuck?" Mark whispered way too loudly.

"This has gone completely out of hand. There were supposed to be sex scenes." Jackson agreed.

"What is this terribly written emotional crap about. I brought enough lube for all of us."

"We could just like, you know, do it. There's that weird bedroom in Hobis apartment."

"Sounds great. Didn't Hobi say something about another couple coming?"

"They might join," Jackson suggested.

"Great idea," Mark grinned.

 

Tae walked past the two and stood in front of Jeongkook. For some reason, Wonho stood extremely close to him, hot breath hitting Taes neck. Tae had an idea, "I want Wonho to be a part of whatever mess this relationship is turning into." Wonho and Tae began to make out in front of a still blood-shot-eyed Jeongkook. Jeongkook let himself face-plant onto the sofa. His significant others attempt to make him jealous had more effect on him than he cared to admit. Hobi wanted the crazies all out as quickly as humanly possible. Their drama getting on his nerves ever so slightly. He leaned down and pulled Jeongkook into an upright position, "just go and join them dammit, isn't that what you wanted?" Jeongkook looked a bit out of it, "I'm not sure anymore, not like this." Hobi pulled him off the couch and pushed him into the two men. His youngest client wasn’t acting fair anyway. Jeongkook was reminded of that "Now kiss!" meme on the internets.

An arm went around Jeongkooks waist as Wonho pulled him in. They shared a hot and wet kiss before Tae broke the two of them apart, "he's still mine." His deep voice almost growling. Those words made Jeongkook all hot ready to tear Taes clothes off then and there. Hobis stood at the door and pointed at his watch tho. They got the message.

 

Jackson and Mark were sucking major face in the room they had snuck into. Mark was a relentless kisser, his tongue exploring the depths of Jackson's mouth. Mark lead Jackson to the bed until Mark fell on top of Jackson onto the matrice. Mark had one hand up Jackson's shirt and the other in Jackson's hair, "I've missed this."

Jackson was rock hard as Mark cupped his crotch, "we should do this more often. The wang wants it too."

Mark helped Jackson out of his shirt. He let his tongue and hands wander all over the other man's torso, feeling and tasting every inch of Jackson's toned body. Jackson groaned seductively as Mark made his way further down. He opened the zipper slowly and Jacksons dick popped out. Mark tasted the head slowly, his tongue circling around the little hole, evoking all kinds of sensations in Jackson. The rest of their clothes came off as Mark blew Jackson.

 

Taehyung and Jeongkook couldn't find Jackson and Mark. Tae decided not to mention the conversation he had overheard to give them a bit of time to themselves. He only hoped Hoseok wasn't planning any practical therapy sessions. They were just out the door, Wonho grinning awkwardly behind Hoseok when the doorbell rang, announcing the next clients.

"Do you think Wonho gets involved in those practical therapy sessions?" Jeongkook asked as they descended the stairs towards the front door. The door opened and two stunning young men entered. They nodded at Tae and Joengkook as they went up the stairs.

"Very likely," Taehyung said, "I mean just look at Hobis clients."

 

Jackson had Marks frighteningly large member in his mouth when they heard the commotion. There wasn't a key to lock the door from the inside and they were all exposed. Mark found that hot in some really weird way. Jackson changed his mind and wanted to leave. Mark held his head on his dick tho, making a swift, dignified escape impossible. Mark was throat-fucking Jackson hard while the other prayed to whoever would listen that the door would keep shut. Mark finally let up on his thrusts and pushed Jackson onto the bed. Jackson knew there wasn't any stopping Mark and spread his legs while Mark fished a bottle of lube from his man-purse. Mark didn't take long to get his length lubed up. Jackson felt the tip of his on-and-off boyfriends dick pushing against his tight entrance. Mark needlessly stretching him out before entering him made the stretching feeling a bit more painful than he was used to, but Mark seemed to at least hurry. Jackson flexible hole was gaped as Mark slowly thrust into him. He let Jackson adjust a bit before going deeper. Jackson's hands gripped at the sheets as Marks full length disappeared into him.

 

"You can get undressed, I'll be with you in a minute," Jackson's heart almost skipped a beat as he heard Hobi from the other side of the door.  _Fuck_. The door was opened, and two handsome men took in the scene for way longer than Jackson thought non-perverts would. Jackson decided they had to be fellow perverts. The door was quietly closed again. Mark didn't seem all too disturbed and continued to fuck Jackson, picking up the pace.

 

"Are you fucking serious?" Jackson whisper-shouted. Mark shrugged, "I'm almost-"

Mark pulled out, leaving Jacksons used hole feel weirdly empty. The top stroked his dick as Jackson, slightly annoyed, got up to suck Mark off. Mark shot hot cum into Jackson's mouth, making no effort to respectfully groan quietly. Mark pulled Jackson back up, wanting to get a bit of his own taste, and kissed the man. Jackson pulled away after a few seconds and slipped back into his clothes. "What about you?" Mark slowly walked over to his own pile of clothes. _At least he cared._

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry for the wait, I'm sure no one cares but here it is: Chapter 15:P

It took Tae days to warm up to the idea of more people in Jeongkooks and his relationship. All of Jeongkooks suggestions were along the lines of having some sort of a gang-bang to celebrate, or he tried to pimp out Tae to Jackson or Mark. Tae contemplated moving in with Wonho. 

Tae sat at the makeshift kitchen table drinking his, what had to be seventh coffee of the day. He was sick of it. There were times he kept wishing he could turn back time to make it all alright and maybe just do the thing Jeongkook wanted so badly so wouldn’t have met Jackson. That was no longer an option, however. He sipped coffee from the mug. He thought about calling Jimin but assumed he was busy with some Augusty-guy. He even had some really weird dreams lately, but sometimes the one where he wasn't asleep felt like the worst. Or it was just the most elaborate nightmare. He pinched himself just to check again and exhaled audibly to get Jeongkooks attention. The younger guy didn't look up from his console. Tae took another sip but some of the black liquid went into his windpipe. The choking sound finally got Jeongkooks attention. To Taes relief Jeongkook actually jumped up and hurried to Taes side. At least he seemed to be concerned about my wellbeing, Tae bitterly muttered in his head as his torso convulsed, trying to expel the coffee.

 

After coming back to his senses, Tae glared at Jeongkook through his blood-shot and teary eyes. Jeongkook gulped. Tae took a deep breath. Something appeared off about Taes whole demeanour but Jeongkook didn’t want to further press the issue. Neither side was especially happy about the arrangement. Jeongkook took a step forward and hugged Tae, who struggled against Jeongkook, but the younger man was stronger. Taes annoyance increased ever so slightly. He just stood there, his arms pressed to his sides by Joengkook. Jeongkook was breathing heavily into Taes neck. Tae realized that he had to be close to crying. His arms still being held down, Tae carefully patted Jeongkook butt. “I don’t know why we’re like this.” A tear rolled down Taes face, „I think I do. We should do something romantic, as a couple.”

 

Jimin was lying sprawled out on Yoongis bed, arms and legs cuffed to the frame. Being tied down made Jimin somewhat restless. He kept irrationally worrying something might catch fire and him being unable to get away, being blindfolded. Yoongi disappearing into another room didn’t exactly help. There was some ruckus at the door and someone with an unmistakable, deep, husky voice almost made his dick twitch by his mere presence. „Tae,” Jimin breathed. „I’m here too,“ Jeongkook shouted way too loudly from somewhere across the room. Someone sat down on the bed next to Jimin. He felt someone brush lightly across his hard-on poking through his underwear seams. Next thing he knew, someones lips enveloped his dick softly. Heavy slurpy sucking ensued. Someone pulled his underwear down to his ankles. While his dick was being serviced by who he assumed had to be Jeongkook. It was Jeongkook. Something made of metal touched his dick and for a split-second, Jimin thought it might be Yoongis barbell until Tae remarked that they should probably put some lube on it from somewhere in front of him. Jeongkook muttered something in agreement and Jimin was able to make out the distinct sound of Yoongis lube dispenser before someone touched his raging hard-on and the metal thing touched the tip of his dick.

 

„Are you sure that’s the right side?“ Jeongkook mustered the strange device in his boyfriend's hands.

„Pretty sure. This way the worst will be over soon,“ Tae grinned confidently.

„I still think you’re supposed to put the thinner side in first,“ Yoongi stepped closer, „you mentioned you wanted to try sounding.“, smiling at Jimin as if he'd just bought him his private island, including jet and staff.

Jimin couldn’t remember, but sure, he wanted to try it - for science. „I’m fairly certain the thinner end goes in first by the way.“

Someone, he assumed it was Jeongkook grabbed his member and he felt the cool, lubricated metal slide in a bit. „You might wanna see this,“ Tae took Jimins blindfold off. Jimin was in awe of Jeongkook fumbling with a metal rod, careful to not irritate Jimins hard-on too much. But besides the way too large metal rod being carefully inserted into his dick, Jimin felt totally fine, intrigued by the new sensation and the attention his member got. He didn’t feel much of the sound. The thing was a few centimetres deep but except for a slightly tingly, sometimes burning feeling, he was surprised how good it felt, almost like a weak, continuous orgasm. It also made him feel like he had to pee. A lot. „Guys, could you maybe untie me?"

Taehyung wasn't all too disturbed by the JKs discomfort, "it takes a bit of getting used to." Jimin looked a bit flustered but swallowed hard and managed a grin through his discomfort, “did you do this before?” “I’m an optimist,” Tae grinned. Yoongi was smitten somehow. Jimin was about to suggest watersports but his inner prude was stronger. Yoongi flicked the end of the metal rod, causing Jimin to flinch in response, struggling against his restraints. Jeongkook giggled before catching himself and tried to look as remorseful as he could manage. Tae seriously studied his boyfriend's face, unable to make out what he was trying to convey. He settled on deep, disturbing thoughts. Jeongkook was slightly confused by the reassuring nod from Tae.

Jimins dick was balls-deep in Yoongies mouth, the end of the metal rod making it a challenge to suppress the gag-reflex but Yoongi was a pro. He said so himself. His hot wet mouth enveloped Jimins engorged girth. It was quite a sight to behold. After what Tae assumed was quite the wet blowjob, Yoongi let the dick slurpily plop out and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He then proceeded to do the "aaah" sound no actual human makes but is so prevalent in soda commercials. Jeongkook rolled his eyes but Tae planted one on him before the other two could see he wasn't completely sharing their unhinged, not just meaning the renewed discovery of Yoongis' can-suck-anything-and-probably-was-detachable-jaw – yes, like snakes, dear reader. Imma just leave that image for y’all to appreciate - joy. Jimin was about to call out there presently not being a mouth worshipping his penis when Tae made his way over to him, wanting to indulge in his new-found enthusiasm for bottoming, a prospect Jeongkook didn't feel all too keen about. As Tae slipped out of his remaining attire, Jungkook grinned sheepily, whadda a good boi," and slapped his boyfriends enticing, bare bubble-buttocks. Tae flipped him off, before planting one last kiss on Jungkooks collarbone and motioned for Yoongi to retreat. Jeongkook let his eyes linger a few seconds on Kai's oiled-up body as he walked past the indecently dressed camera-man. "A jockstrap isn't exactly underwear," Yoongi muttered as they closed the door, one last glance at the exposed butt. The author wasn't quite sure who the second camera-man was going to be yet.

Jeongkook was brewing tea drowning out Taes loud moans and tried not to worry about the state of his poor boyfriend's butthole. Yoongi stood behind him and wouldn't stop feeling up his toned body. Even as Jeongkook poured the boiling water into the teapot his shoulders got caressed, though a bit more careful than the more gropy butt-feels he had to endure before. Taes screams got louder as Jeongkook assumed the sound hit his prostate in all the right ways. They suddenly got even louder, "yes, yes, right there! Oh, fuck!". Yoongi almost couldn't suppress a giggle while setting the tea table, which in and of itself struck him as an odd thing to do while their boyfriends were in the other room, pounding each other. Jeongkook, however, seemed to be occupied. "I think he's trying to get back at me." Yoongi mustered the man's slightly bitter expression. "How so?".

"Harder, yeah!"

Jeongkook swallowed and switched back to his usual grin, it almost looked like a mask to Yoongi. "Doesn't matter. I think he was angry about me being ever so slightly open, relationship-wise" Yoongi just stared at the man. "Anyhow, I guess I'm a hoe but I’ll always be his hoe," Jeongkook smiled sadly, "and now he's trying to catch up." Yoongi tried to reassure other by rubbing his shoulders as a single tear rolled from one of his eyes, "It'll be fine. By the way, how much does he need to catch up?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed and I apologize for the length, it's been a while:D


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I bring you - *imagine suffocating amounts of glitter* - a new chapter ;D  
> Perv.

Waterdrops glistened beautifully on Jacksons toned and totally hot body as he stepped out of his shower. Mark was waiting outside holding out a towel. The author chose to skip any resemblance of a plot just go for the jugular. Kai panned the camera along Jackson's chest for way too long highlighting the dusting of hair on his chest, before finally pulling away and making an elegant horizontal U-turn orbiting Marks gluteus maximus, all while wondering when it would be his time to shine. He was mostly undressed, oiled up and painfully ready for action, not to mention personally needing some bodily warmth. Heating was expensive and didn’t make nipples stand after all. He let out a silent sigh and took a few steps back, muttering something about nipple suction toys also being an option. The ever-present author chose to disregard that remark, and Kai could have sworn he wasn’t wearing a g-string earlier and there were no tribal tattoos on his chest. He ran a hand through his immaculately styled undercut and the ~~show~~ porn got back on track.

Jackson said something in Cantonese to Mark, blessing the ears of his international fanbase as he read from the screen-prompter temp Sehun was holding before his considerable bulge, feeling very uncomfortable, but no one cared. Jackson's grammar would throw off any Hong-Kong viewers but his sticking to the script was greatly appreciated. Unmistakable porn music began playing in the background the as man accepted the towel, his smirk feigning confidence making Marks harteu beat loudly. Mark was fawning over the man way more than he probably should. Jackson used the towel in that scalding hot way Mark was sure he practised. He bit his lip hard. Jackson dropped the soap. He took a step closer to Mark “oops.” He felt Jackson's hot breath on his ear as Jackson huskily improvised, “I’m such a clutz.” Kai rolled his eyes, but Mark managed to go along with it.

A hand wandered down Jackson's torso appreciatively as Taecyeon stepped out of the shower behind Jackson. The same hand also couldn’t help but slap the bent-over man's butt appreciatively when he reached down to pick up the soap. This wasn’t the time or place for Mark to question what they were doing in the shower together or where the man came from. He also got sidetracked quite quickly by the breathtaking adonis standing before him. Taecs hands found their way to Jackson's hip, holding Marks hands in place and locking Jackson between the two. Jackson found the hard-on pressing against his muscular thighs highly exciting and pushed his behind playfully towards it. Taec's hand soon found Jacksons and gave it a few light strokes. There was a moment of intense anticipation between the three nude men before Mark leaned in for some tongue-on-tongue action. Taecyeon was breathing heavily onto Jackson's shoulders, “let’s move this to the bedroom.”

The sunlight coming in through the red shades gave Taecyeon's abs just the right lighting. They were constantly flexed. Mark noted the effort. One thing followed another and soon they wore socks. Not one of them was into feet, which was very important to the plot. Taecyeon was lying on the bed and Jackson found it increasingly difficult not to just pop it in then and there.

Tae was still being pounded in the room next to Yoongi and Jeongkook having a serious conversation. “So, what do you think about the new expansion?” Jeongkook was trying to find common ground with his brief acquaintance. “Have you ever thought about getting a prince Albert?” Yoongi retorted sipping tea. “I take it you’re not the gamer type. And I thought about it, I’d never actually get one tho.” Yoongi nodded and took another sip, “have you heard of ball stretchers?” Jeongkook tried not to get too excited, “they’re painful, right?” Yoongi drank more tea noting the masochism, “I can only imagine.”

Somewhere behind him, Tae was shouting words that the author didn’t choose to repeat, as what Jeongkook saw as a cyborg-, because of the metal of course, duh, -cock slammed into his boyfriends, what he assumed would be bordering on abysmal love hole by now. Yoongi winked at him. Jeongkook winked back and grinned oh-so-fucking-cutely.

After waggling his eyebrows temptingly and flicking his tongue across his lips Yoongi let out a sigh, “’ya know, we don’t have to sit here and drink tea.”

Yoongi produced what looked like a leather wristband from somewhere out of thin air. On a second look, Jeongkook noticed his balls would fit snugly in the contraption. Yoongi did some more spasmic motions with his eyebrows, almost causing Jeongkook to worry, and dangled the device from his index finger and thumb in front of Jeongkooks face, “wanna give it a try?”

Jackson felt Taecyeon's vascular arms as he was finally pushed back further down from his previous position licking along Taecyeon's flawless jawline until he felt something hard and well-acquainted press against his pucker. He guessed Mark must have slipped on a condom while he was down there as he felt the slicked-up dick enter into him. – Yes, dear reader, in chapter 16 the author suddenly worries about protection. Taecyeon grinned almost sickeningly confident as a long, guttural and husky moan escaped Jackson's lips. Mark rubbed Jackson's shoulders empathetically before breathing noisily down Jackson's throat. It took him a few seconds to remember this not being a Harry Potter fanfic with some erotic interpretation of a dementors kiss and his tongue came into play.

Jackson moaned heavily with every thrust as he got used to the tearing feeling of the dick being rammed into his buttocks. He finally realized Marks dick must be feeling terribly left out and pulled the man closer in by his buttcheeks. He would later describe the experience of being fucked by Taecyeon as akin to the totally unrelated GOT7-song “Hard Carry”, but mostly the first few seconds on repeat. He breathed in heavily almost Darth Vader-style, another image Mark was having a hard time shaking, as Taecyeon hit the prostate, Jackson welcoming him into his world. Mark patted his back sympathetically before leaving the poor man to his fate. Seconds later Mark pressed up against Jacksons back and his dick hovered above the entrance to Jackson’s well-lubed orifice.

Jeongkook mustered the device with big eyes, both of them alight with morbid curiosity. Yoongis gummy grin hid his inner deviant well. Jeongkook mustered his friend again as if gauging the depth of the others perversion. It was probably as chasmic as screaming Taes hole. Jeongkook respectfully accepted the contraption with both hands and proceeded to eye it cautiously.

“Wanna try putting it on?” Yoongi grinned even wider.

“Umm, sure.”

Yoongi almost jumped out of his seat and got busy with Jeongkooks zipper.

Jackson took his sweet time accommodating the second dick but after some time, as well as heavy, hard, and husky groaning, Mark couldn’t help but comment, “you’re getting all sloppy.”

Jackson shot him a deadly look and Mark acted as if he got hit by the imaginary bullet, collapsing on the sweaty but awesome-smelling man. Jackson groaned some more as Mark’s collapse pushed his cock even deeper into him. Taecyeon and Mark found a rhythm they both agreed on after a while and Jackson whimpered appreciatively.

“You sure it’s fine if they turn slightly purple?”

“Yeah, probably,” Yoongi slapped Jeongkooks very stretched gonads.

“Fuccccck,” Jeongkook took a few steps back, gritted teeth, “You know this doesn’t exactly make them any less sensitive.”

Yoongi grinned as he took the image of Jeongkooks balls being stretched a few inches from his body in. He was in utter awe of the elasticity of the human ball-sack. Jeongkook dick was standing at complete attention.

Yoongi took a step towards the subject of his experiment, “I can take care of that.”

Jeongkook nodded timidly and his dick was gobbled up a few seconds later, Yoongies barbelled tongue flurrying around the base. Jeongkook appreciated people with zero gag-reflex, as one should.

“When do you think they’re done?” Yoongi muttered, his mouth filled with the Jungcock. Jungkook nodded, not understanding but enjoying the vibrations the other produced, “keep talking.”

Mark held his lover's mouth shut after a few instances of very foul language as he and Taec pounded into him slowly turning into edging. Jackson struggled slightly against the finger mouth-gag but secretly loved it. Taecs hand ran up and down Jackson's sweaty torso. Jackson saw stars and a few seconds later came hands-free. Taecyeon was taken aback by the flying man-juice hitting him in both face and chest. But shot his hot load into Jackson a few seconds later. After letting his dick flop out of Jacksons well-visited butthole, he rolled out from under him and gave Mark one of the hottest kissed he’d ever experienced. Mark came a few seconds later. Jackson was spent as Mark collapsed on top of him and pulled Taecyeon down with him.

Jeongkook was horny as fuck and came from having his purplish balls licked by Yoongis expert tongue. He saw his boyfriend waddle out of the very unholy bedroom a few minutes later, Yoongi and him having their second cup of tea. As Tae shuffled to the bathroom Jimin appeared in the doorway grinning all cheek-tuggably. Before Jeongkook knew what happened he grinned back.


	17. Chapter 17

“So this is how it’s gonna be?” Tae stuffed some more chicken in his mouth, “and, is he trying to show off?” He gestured dismissively towards Jackson's bare upper body.   
_How should I know?_  
“Sorry,” Jackson grabbed his shirt from the backrest, “thought this might be smelly. I could keep some clothes here if that’s ok with you.”  
Taehyung waved it off nonchalantly, “it is though”, he added a bit later.  
Jackson winked at Jungkook, “and possibly.” All this disgusting getting along and being all friendly made Tae sick to the stomach, he hadn’t even had the chance to break in the admittedly and despicably handsome goods on display yet. And they still showed through the skin-tight shirt Jackson was wearing. For as second Tae wished the weather would be colder. He noticed his boyfriend's eyes darting between the two, analyzing the chemistry in the room.  
  
“We could get to know each other? Anyone wanna start?” Jeongkook suggested when the silence got awkward. The endearing expression on his face made Tae want to pat his head and mutter “sure, sure” unenthusiastically - _like in some twelve-step-program_. Instead, he tried to put as much “seriously?!” into his eyes as he could. Jeongkook got the message and his face turned into a handsome shade of red.

“I’d have like to get to know you better too, Tae,” Jackson attempted.  
Tae smile betrayed nothing, “I’m sure you do.” He tried to sound cold but somehow that didn’t make it to his vocal cords. It ended up sounding rather flirty. He bit his tongue and waggled his eyebrows. “And I’m sure that can be arranged,” was quickly added to save face. “Aww,” Jeongkook beamed at the two, his cheeks resting in his palms.

“Without you,” Tae added quickly. He needed to thoroughly gauge the skills of his  _competition_  to know who he was up against. He swallowed. Competition? He faked a laugh sounding more like a whimper towards the end, “joking,” and stuffed more chicken into his mouth, he’d at least be excused from speaking for as long as his mouth was full.  
“So what’s going on in your life, Jackson?” Jeongkook tried again. Tae duly noted the effort, “c’mon skip the small talk, we all know how this will end. You self-inserted yourself into my life, then my boyfriend, now I guess it’s my turn and I really hope it’ll be outta your system after and it’s not too large as I’m still new to the bottoming thing.” More awkward silence followed. “You know, that would also work with the word ‘came’ for the most part,” Jeongkook observed dryly.

“Well, I do hope you used protection. Who knows where his wang has been,” Tae shot back. Jackson was baffled.

“I’m sorry that was uncalled for.”

“Vicious, but kinda hot.”

“I try.”

“Ok,” Jackson took a step closer to Taehyung, “let’s get this over with.”

Jeongkook was so ready for this. He threw everything on the table to the floor and pushed Jackson onto it. Tae gulped down the rest of his chicken before almost being hit by Jacksons belt his boyfriend had pulled from the other's pants rather dramatically. He almost felt sorry for Jackson's shirt as he licked the grease from his fingers.

“Easy there Kook-ah.”

Jeongkook had already gotten rid Jackson's underwear when Tae and his competition made it to first base. Tae tried his best to dominate the other with his tongue but Jackson wasn’t holding back either. Their making out was more akin to a fight of tongues than anything remotely romantic.

When Jackson moaned into Taes neck, Tae was pretty sure Jacksons dick had met the end of Jeongkooks throat. A tiny part of him wanted Jeongkook to choke on it – just a little. His eyes shut, Tae felt someone fiddling with his fly. The button came undone and his zipper followed suit a moment later.

Tae broke away from tongue wrestling Jackson to find his boyfriend multitasking.  
Jeongkook looked up from Jackson's balls at Taehyung. Tae forced himself to return the grin. He was sure it was convincing when Jeongkook eagerly motioned for a swap of positions.

Taehyung was bent over Jackson's body, caressing the others manly parts, silently questioning all his life decisions that had led him here, bent over the dick of some guy he wasn’t even interested in given the circumstances, regretting everything about their open relationships. It wasn’t the dick, Tae had to admit, Jackson had quite a nice dick. No, it was the whole setting that made him feel queasy. Was it just bad karma that had led him here? He didn’t deserve this, he gulped as his mouth closed in on the dick. He could smell it. Was it that one time he had sex in a confessional with his then-boyfriend Jinyoung, afterwards giving the others bestie Sandeul a blowjob behind the altar while Jinyoung watched - and it was Sunday? Was it because he liked Star Wars 1-3 better than 4-6? Would life ever be the same? Tae wasn’t sure he’d ever be able to look at himself in the mirror again if he did this. He breathed in for what felt like an eternity. His mind wouldn’t stop racing. Maybe boyfriends like his were too perfect so they came with a lot of baggage, sometimes in the form of overeagerness to extend a perfectly good relationship onto other men? The situation was kind of weird, even by Taes standards. His mouth was inching closer to the dick. Everything was completely fine before. Was he getting jealous? He thought he was over that whole thing. Obviously not. His heart began racing and his head spun his lips were almost upon the glans. Then just before he had succumbed to his fate, sucking the dick of the guy he wanted gone, everything went dark. His head hit the floor with a muffled thump. For a split-second, before losing consciousness he considered himself lucky not passing out on Jackson's groin.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I this took a while I wasn't sure where to go with the story. You can stop laughing now, seriously. The story. I wrote myself into a corner and didn't know how to fix it. 
> 
> Self-promotion but if you enjoy my writing please consider checking out the first chapter of the Shadowhunter fanfic I wrote [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18383342)
> 
> It's a bit longer than what I usually write but I'm pretty happy with the crack parts. Also, Jungkook will appear in the next chapter so, it's relevant I guess. And watch the show. Dat Jace is some eye-candy.  
>  ~~Fapping inspiration~~ Reference Image: [here](https://weheartit.com/entry/223352039)  
>  You're welcome.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Another chapter:)

Taehyung opened his eyes. He was lying in some place full of luminescent plants, bright glowing mushrooms, and weird sparkly dust. As Taes eyes adjusted to the light, he heard heavy footsteps drawing closer. Did I die? He tried not to panic at the notion. He checked himself, he was still wearing clothes. He re-zipped his fly and examined a strand of his hair, yup, still blue.  
  
“Why do the newcomers have to arrive so far from my office?”  


Tae sat up and looked around to see where the husky voice was coming from. He was inside a large natural structure, with no obvious entrances or exits. He looked down and instantly regretted it. He was at least twenty feet off the ground sitting on a large mushroom cap. Great, just great.

 

“Along with the recent restructuring we had to make some changes, allowing for larger structures. This used to be the gym, originally surrounded by lava to really get the sweat flowing,” another, less intimidating male answered, “you despised the smell and wanted your office as far away from it as possible.”

 

Tae scrambled along the edges of the cap, looking for any safe way down. There was none. He dreaded whatever was about to happen. Two cloaked figures, one way taller than the other one, appeared under an organic archway. Tae gulped. The larger one was carrying an enormous sword he thought only existed in J-RPGs.   
  
The smaller figure pulled back his hood. From what Tae could make out at a distance, he was attractive, with two large and two smaller horns protruding from his forehead. He seemed to follow the more intimidating of the two at a respectable distance. The buzzing sound all around Tae went silent. Tae guessed they had to be underneath him.

 

“Do you know where you are, mortal?”  
Tae was unsure if he was spoken to and too afraid to ask.

“Can’t you hear me?” the voice grew more booming. Tae shuffled to the edge of the cap.  
“How do these things work?”

“You just have to touch them, milord”

“Things were so much easier when we dropped people into lava pits repeatedly.”  
“This was your idea, your highness.”  
“I’m beginning to regret it but I definitely won’t lose to the guy upstairs again.”

 

The mushroom suddenly lit up even brighter. The cap suddenly receded and gills were showing. As they receded as well, Taehyung got to the center of the cap as fast as he could.

  
“Now we wait.”

 

The mushroom seemed to descend onto the floor as Tae was filled with dread. He squashed the remainder of the shroom as his butt made painfully hard contact with the floor. 

 

“You could have just jumped. The poor plant.”  
“Mushrooms aren’t plants my lord.”

“Next you tell me dolphins aren’t fish.”

“They aren’t,” the smaller of the two looked somewhat apologetic at the dark cloaked figure, “sire.”

“Semantics,” the cloaked man replied and waved an elegantly fingered hand dismissively. Tae couldn’t help but notice how his fingernails almost resembled sharp claws.  
“Actually –“ before the smaller of the two could lecture the other, he was lifted off the floor. A moment later he clutched his throat.

“SILENCE JOO HYUK!” 

The smaller of the was dropped to the floor, he rubbed his strained neck.

“I’m sorry, old habits die hard,” the taller patted Joo Hyuk on the shoulder, “you were undermining my authority.”

 

Tae tried to regain his composure, “wh-“, he stammered, “who are you?”

“You know me.”

The vanished into black smoke. Tae gasped. He also was weirdly turned on.  
“Jeongkook?”

“Well, not your Jeongkook but like -“

“I am, well, it’s kinda hard to describe,” 

“I take the shape of one of your hottest, and sometimes most disturbing fantasies. It’s sorta my thing.”

“For messing with mortals and such,” Joo Hyuk added helpfully.

  
Tae was confused about as much as he was turned on. Was this really his fantasy, what with the glowing veins, horns, frighteningly large nipple piercings, and snakebites. They were quite out of fashion where he was from. The cape vanished and Tae was treated to the sight of an even better built Jeongkook, one with a Prince Albert on the tip of an enormous dick.

 

“I umm, like what you did with your hair.”

“You’re only flattering yourself,” the man ran his fingers through his undercut ponytail.

 

“Why am I here? Where is here?”

“This is hell but I recently did a juice cleanse and got into yoga. That made me reexamine some of my choices over the last millennia, and I decided to make a few changes. Kinda thought I should compete with the other guy to get more followers on earth, I mean, it’s not really good publicity with the lava pits and eternally tortured souls and the like. He’s had a monopoly on the afterlife for way too long.”

“We’re doing some rebranding,” Joo Hyuk grinned. His corner teeth were sharp as fuck. 

“So this is a new thing we’re trying: satanic interventions.”

 

“You’re hotter than I imagined.” 

“You’re still not over that?”

“Would you?” Tae almost drooled.

“Good point.”

“How do you even know about all that?” Tae gestured up and down the other Jeongkook.

“You drink a lot of the devil’s water.”  
“Your people call it ‘coffee’, Tae,” Joo Hyuk winked flashing a corner tooth.

“Are you a vampire? Are vampires real?”

“Too many questions. Anyway, your stunt at the church got you out of any chance to enter the boring place for the foreseeable future.”

“Your people refer to that as ‘heaven’.”

“You’re under our jurisdiction. We’re actually here to talk about that whole thing with Jeongkook you got going on back on your planet ‘Dirt’”.  
“It’s ‘Earth’, your excellence.”

“Close enough.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to meditate on where to take the story from here. It might be a while.


	19. Chapter 19

“We should call an amb-“ Jeongkook jumped to Tae’s side.

“ - Hobi! Aww, we’re finishing each other's sentences,” Jackson cut in.

“Except I meant to say ambulance,” Jeongkook held a hand under Taes nose, “at least he’s breathing.”

“For now,” Jackson put an arm around Jeongkooks shoulders.

As Jeongkook got up to find his phone, the doorbell rang.  
“I’ll get that,” Jackson put as much calm into his voice as he could manage.

Jackson was followed by Hobi. The therapist looked like he barely managed to hold his balance.  
Jeongkook was relieved, a medical expert, “well, shower me golden, if it isn’t my favorite therapist slash shaman. How convenient.”

Jackson looked appalled “Honey, as much as my choice of a term of endearment just now in this context was bad, I really don’t think you meant what you just said.”

“Isn’t that a common expression?”  
“In some circles perhaps,” Jackson tried not to laugh with all that was going on, “otherwise, definitely not.”  
“Because honey gets sticky?”

“Exactly,” Jackson didn’t want to ruin a mind so pure.

 

“It’s piss play, Jeongkook, watersports, you just said you wanted to be peed on,” Hobi slurred.

“At least someone is honest,” Jeongkook turned a new shade of red somewhere between strawberry and tomato but who knows the difference anyway, “thanks Hobi.”

“And that can be arranged,” Hobi winked before making hard contact with a wall.

“Eww, no thanks.”

“Prude,” Jackson interjected, “I can’t believe I almost had an arm up your butt,”

“I’m not a -“

“What happened to Taehyung?” Hobi peeled himself off the wall and managed to relocate to Taes side.

 

“We were just about to call an ambulance, he sorta fainted right before blowing Jackson.”  
“That’s why his mouth is wide open?” Hobi eyed Jackson's groin looking impressed, “in any case, what others call a possibly dangerous unconscious state, I call an opportunity for deep spiritual development. Call my assistant,” he threw Jeongkook his phone.

 

“Hoseok?”  
“Nope, Jeongkook.”  
“Who?”  
“The guy you banged in the bathroom at work.”  
“Which one? And why do you have Hoseoks phone? Is he alright? He’s had a bit much of what he refers to as the juice of truf, but the general populous knows as absinthe.”

“More or less.”

 

It took Wonho only a few minutes to get there. As soon as the hot piece of man entered the apartment Hoseok jumped up, “have you brought the plant sacraments?”  
“That’s what he calls drugs to feel better about himself,” Wonho whispered to Jeongkook, “being a drug mule wasn’t originally part of my job description.”

Wonho handed Hoseok a bag filled with pills, flowers, dried shrooms, and smaller powder bags.

Hoseok immediately got to work, picking out a colorful mix.  
“Here ya go,” he handed Wonho a handful of chemicals, “this should do the trick, I’m not sober enough to make the journey.”

Wonho gulped at the concoction, “sure. Shouldn’t Jeongkook do this too?”

“Of course, he will be with you shortly. I just don’t want to risk anything happening to my clients.”  
“Your commitment to safety is commendable,” Wonho retorted icily.

“I know,” Hobi nodded, “get on with it, knock yourself out.”

 

Wonhos vision became blurry seconds after ingesting the mix. Patterns emerged all around him and he closed his eyes before he could become overwhelmed by the attack on his perception. He made it to Jeongkooks sofa just in time before he felt the ground give in under his feet. He fell for an eternity before his brain decided it was enough and Wonho lost all sense of time in an endless void.

 

“Back to vampires,” Taehyung was very interested in that whole subject, “what would happen to me if you were to bite me in this realm?”  
“That’s really not how it works.” Joo Hyuk retorted, much to Jeongkooks dismay.

“How then?”  
“It’s a bit kinkier,” Jeongkook answered for Joo Hyuk, “he has to bite you, then bone you.” He twisted one of the nipple rings, “and seriously, you’re into these?”  
Taes zipper was undone faster than the other two could imagine, “not really all that much you’re a bit much, to be honest. Joo Hyuk, do it.”

“Seriously?!” 

“Yes, and hurry before I regain consciousness.”

“THIS IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN YOUR RELATIONSHIP WITH YOUR BOYFRIEND?!” the Satan-Jeongkook shouted almost shrilly.

“Think about it, wouldn't you prefer a vampire to a mere human?”  
“That’s actually a great argument for an utterly unnecessary smut scene,” Joo Hyuk’s attire vanished much like Jeongkooks did before revealing nothing but sex on legs, a deep and layered character with human flaws, an interesting personality, and a very sizable member, two of which were already present before he undressed.

Tae gawked, his gaze wandering between Satan-Jeongkooks and Joo Hyuk's dicks. “I’m not sure I’m ready for this.”

 

Wonho opened his eyes, his head felt like it might explode at any second. This wasn’t the first time he entered other realms of consciousness but this one seemed new. And decidedly shroomy. Jeongkook would follow any minute and he had to get Tae out of whatever mess he’d probably gotten himself into. His head feeling like the inside of a drum in a marching band, Wonho elegantly jumped to his feet. He recognised a larger structure in the distance. As good as any a place to start.  
Walking towards the natural structure, he questioned why there wasn’t the usual welcome party involving some higher being telling him that he was a foolish mortal for entering the place. At least this wasn’t the boring place. On his last visit there, Hobi had to physically hold him back from wreaking havoc on the population. One more despicably rule-abiding than the other.  
  
“Is he truly alright?” Jeongkook held the back of his hand to Wonhos drenched forehead. The assistant was burning up.

“Yeah, yeah, he’s fine, it’s just all the toxins leaving his body.”  
“I don’t think this is normal,” Jeongkook glanced at the pot-smoking therapist before shifting his attention back to Wonho, “he might be overdosing. I’ve never seen these shades of green and blue on a face before.”  
“I’ve never gotten the dosages wrong,” he threw a baggy filled with dread to Jeongkook, “but don’t worry. There’s always a first,” Hobi winked at Jackson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter:)


End file.
